A Simple Disaster
by Sagaa.l0veer
Summary: Bella slept with Edward and ends up losing her best friends in the process. But she didnt know there was more consequences to come. This is her story. R&R pleasee:
1. having fun

"OW! Alice, be careful with that," I yelled.

Alice was playing Bella Barbie with me and poking with her torture devices. Usually I was really stubborn and rarely gave in to doing this, but Alice had unleashed the puppy dog eye trick. And that's when my resistance turned into jello.

Rosalie, Alice and I were getting ready for the prom. We lived in Forks and went to Forks High. Since it had a really small school funding, they joined the junior prom and the senior prom together. Alice and I were juniors. While the other members of our "gang", which consisted of Rose, Jasper, Emmet, and Edward, were seniors.

Rose and Emmett are dating and the same goes for Alice and Jasper. Edward is what you call a tease. He would flirt with girls but not go all the way with them.

Emmett and Edward are complete opposites. Emmet is really muscular with dark curly hair and dark blue eyes, while Edward has bronze colored hair and emerald green eyes.

Rosalie was a goddess. She had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. And a body that any model would die for. Jasper had dirty blonde hair and the same eyes.

All of them were tall; while there last sibling was very short, sort of like a pixie. Alice had black hair which went in different directions, but she pulled it off and made it look edgy. She also had hazel eyes. They were all brother and sisters, but they really are adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen.

And I was just plain, old boring Bella. With dark brown hair and eyes. I still wonder why they are friends with me. But Alice and Rose keep insisting that I am beautiful (Pshh, ok.)

After Rose and Ali finished with my hair, which was in soft curls cascading down my back, I put on my prom dress on. It was a light blue and was had cutouts in the shape of a "C" on the side. It wasn't skanky and I was grateful for that.

I turned around and my eyes almost came out of there sockets. Alice and Rosalie had finished changing and there were no words to describe how gorgeous they looked. I felt the little confidence I had gained by this makeover, deteriorate.

Alice had a short, black fairy dress that fit her personality to a T. Her hair was dead straight instead of going in her regular sexy chic do. And she wore black pumps with it. Overall, she was gorgeaous.

Rosalie was going to make Emmett faint. She had a red, halter dress. Above the torso, the fabric was made to look like she had stripes. While under her breasts, there was beading in an elegant powder. It hurt to just look at her. Her hair was in a sophisticated bun.

We walked down the stairs of my huge, lonely house. My father was very rich, but was rarely here. My mom had married a major league baseball player and she gave me a credit card that I rarely used.

We walked to my Audi Coupe( A birthday present). We were going to meet the guys at the high school gym, where the dance was taken place. We got in and talked, while making our way to the school. We got there and we saw Jasper and Emmett waiting with corsages' for their significant other. Edward was beside them looking for fresh meat.

I admit I have a little crush on them, but there is no way I would act upon it. Alice and Rose had bad experiences with people trying to be their friends, but instead were trying to get to their "brothers." They would be furious if Edward and I hooked up. We both knew this, so he never flirted with me and I returned the favor.

We got out of my car and walked over to the boys. Rose and Ali automatically ran into their boyfriends arms. I believed this was a private moment and apparently Edward did too, so we walked into the gym together trying to find a table. Even though hooking up with each other might be fatal, we could still talk and interact with one another.

I finally found an empty table and sat down. I looked up and took in my surroundings. There were white balloons everywhere and Christmas lights. There were very few people slow dancing on the dance floor. I recognized the DJ as Angela's boyfriend, Ben.

I heard seats screeching against hardwood floor and saw that the rest of the gang were sitting down.

"Hey Bells!" Emmett greeted me. He may look intimidating but he was a teddy bear at heart.

"Hi Em, what's up?" I asked him.

"Just waiting for this to be over, so I can bang Rosalie." He shrugged. That earned him a slap from Rose. Oh, I forgot to tell you. He doesn't have a brain either. We all laughed, while Emmett rubbed the now sore spot on the back of his head.

The rest of the night passed quickly. We danced, took pictures, and heard a lot of dumb remarks from Emmett. Apparently the punch had been spiked so we were all pretty tipsy before the actual after party, which was to be hosted at the famous Cullen Mansion. We all got in our designated cars and went to the Cullen property.

When I got there, the music was already on full blast and people were grinding on the dance floor. I went into the kitchen to find Emmett serving the drinks. I sat on the bar stool and downed one on the spot.

"Damn Bells. That was full of tequila and you didn't even flinch. I am so proud," Emmet yelled over the loud music. I just laughed. After three more drinks, I got up and headed to the dance floor. I looked around to find Alice and Jasper making their way upstairs. Ugh too many mental images!

I also saw Tanya and Edward grinding as well. She was wearing a dress that was perfect for her. It was a light green and was way too revealing. In other words, it was a dress that a skank would wear to prom night.

Out of nowhere Rosalie grabbed my hand and pulled me into the dance floor and we starting to dance. I must admit that I was full out drunk, but I didn't care because it gave me such a burst of confidence. Halfway, I felt someone put there hands on my waist and started to grind into me. At first I stopped and was shocked. I looked over and tried to find Rose, but I guess she went with Emmett.

_What the heck?! Lets have some fun _, the drunken Bella, thought. So I started to dance with the stranger. I could tell he was getting excited. Something hard was pressing up against my back. We dance to a couple of other hip hop songs and eventually I found my way into someone's bedroom. I was too drunk too realize where this was going, so I just went along with it.

I was dark so I couldn't see the strangers face. But my mind kept saying_ Let's have some fun, Let's have some fun._ That night I lost my virginity to some stranger and I fell asleep thinking about that.


	2. connection

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT =[ TEAR

I woke up to the rainy clouds of Forks, Washington and a massive headache. I groaned and turned over. I opened my eyes and I as I adjusted to the sight in front of me, I did the only rational thing I could do.

I screamed.

It was one of those high, pitched cover your ears scream. Edward was sleeping next to me naked and I was in the same bed naked. You don't have to be a brain surgeon to figure what happened. His eyes snapped open when I had let out my scream. He took in his surroundings and comprehension crossed his face. He turned to me with wide eyes and opened my mouth.

But before he can even say anything, Alice and Rosalie burst through the door and their faces mirrored Edwards. From that moment I knew this was going to go very wrong. My hookup with a boy, whose sisters don't like people using them to get to their brother, does not equal our friendship lasting long.

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words could form, so I snapped it shut. This movement hadn't gone unnoticed. Both girls turned to me and lets just say to describe their faces furious would be understatement.

Alice opened mouth and only two words came out, "Get out." And that is what I did. I quickly slipped on my dress, not caring if Edward saw me naked (He already did). I didn't bother strapping my shoes on, I would just carried them. I grabbed them and my clutch and started out of the room. The rest of the people in the room watched me, not saying a word.

I would rather they screamed at me. Then have this disturbing silence. I didn't bother explaining myself, because my story would have been to cliché. I was just about to open the door to the garage, when Alice and Rose called my name. I turned around cautiously.

"Why did you do it?" Alice's voice was husky with anger and sadness. It was like a knife being stabbed to my stomach.

"I g-got drunk a-and," I started my story but was cut off by Rose's booming voice. "You got drunk, Bella? Are you kidding me? That is not very original."

I knew they weren't going to believe me, so I did what my mind told me to do. I nodded and found my way to my car. As I was driving, I let the tears fall. I deserved all the pain, I got. I was the one to get drunk in the first place. But I was somewhat glad that I wasn't in their lives anymore. I wasn't ruining their image anymore. They will find friends who are worthy of sitting next to them. I pulled into my massive driveway and made my way to my house.

It was as lonely as I left it. Its moments like these that I ask why my dad bought such a big house if he rarely comes here. But that is one working of his mind, I may never understand.

I walked to my room, and saw myself in the mirror. My hair was all over the place, my dress was all wrinkled, and my make up was smudged. I walked into my bathroom and took a shower and changed. On my way home, I already accepted that I had to get away from Forks. I had already called my mom after I deemed myself decent. She said that she would love to have me in Florida, but that she would rarely see me. Well that's a big change. (Note the heavy sarcasm.)

School was not a problem. I had already finished my junior year, and I would finish the rest of my credits by having a home tutor. I don't think I can handle high school anymore. I packed my bags and put them in my car. I would drive down to Florida, so I could still have my Audi. I was eager to get out of wet, greeny Forks. When I first got here, it was a new adventure for me to tackle on, but it now held depressing memories.

Once I was out of town limits, I decided to call Charlie. I pulled out my blackberry and programmed my blue tooth.

"Hello," Charlie picked up. His voice sounded like he was bored.

"Um, hey Dad, I just wanted to tell you I was going to Florida," My voice was cautious. I didn't know how he would take this.

"To visit?" He tried to sound casual, but he was failing.

"No, I am going to live there. I just can't take Forks anymore," I was still cautious. I didn't want to tell him the real reason. That would be an awkward conversation.

"Why, Bella? Is it because I am gone so much? I can work from the house more often, if you like. I could rearrange my schedule a-and…"He was ranting now. I didn't know he would take it this bad.

"No Dad its not you. I just cant take the weather in Forks." It wasn't a lie. Sometimes the rain did frustrate me.

The conversation lasted long and after finally after using my limited skills of persuasion, he gave in with absolutely no grace on his part.

It took 2 days and a half, to get to my mothers house. The cost wasn't anything my parents couldn't handle, but I still felt guilty for using the credit card. I wanted to get money on my own. The trip was tiring me out a lot and I ate twice more than I would have back home. I shrugged it off making a mental note that I would have to work out.

I pulled up to the gates to my mom's Florida mansion. It had a Spain feel to it. Overall it was nice, and really different from the Cullen Mansion. I was grateful for that. It was another reason I decided to mover here. It was very different from Forks. They had a circular driveway, so I made my way to wear the entrance was and parked my car. I stepped out of the car and immediately the big Spanish- looking doors opened to reveal my mother.

She still looked the same and had a few more wrinkle and laugh lines, but I would never tell her that. She ran up to hug me I hugged her and inhaled her scent. I missed it so much. And with that I started to cry. I just let everything that was bottled up and I cried.

My mom let me go to reach up and wipe the tears.

"Aw honey, its ok. Welcome home," she said, trying to comfort me.

I just nodded. I couldn't smile because I knew that no matter how many bad and depressing memories that are located in Forks, it will always be called home. Me and Forks had a connection.


	3. helpless answers

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT=[ STEPHANIE MEYER GETS ALL THE DAMN CREDIT!

Once I had got settled into my new "home", my mom and Phil had to leave to the airport. It didn't really surprise me that they would be leaving. I expected it.

The summer had been going okay, so far. You could say I have become Anti – Social, because I usually stay at my mother's home all day. I still eat a lot and I haven't got around to working out.

I had gotten one friend in Florida, so far. Her name is Sophia and she is the housekeeper. She had light brown hair with blue, gray eyes. Sophia is 21 and has no family. Her parents died when she was young and they had no remaining family to take care of her. She went into an orphanage and was passed from foster home to foster home.

Finally, when she was 18, she got out of that "hell hole" (her words not mine) and started to live on her own. She found this job in the newspaper and she immediately wanted to work here.

She was really funny and sometimes had me rolling on the floor.

Some days, I didn't get to be so fortunate. Memories of my days in Forks came flooding back to me and I would just breakdown. It was hard to just let go. I knew I never would, but maybe if I find some new friends and have a new social life, it would somehow fill this emptiness inside of me.

But let's face it, I am a lost cause. The guilt is just eating me alive. I don't have one nightmare where Alice's face of hurt is not present. And I can't help but to think that I caused that.

And Edward. I always wondered what he said or did after I had left. He probably accepted all the apologies that Ali and Rose gave him for not seeing what a horrible person I am. He might even told them that he got token advantage of by me. From what I saw and heard he did with girls, I think that would have fit his personality.

A week before my home tutor would start lessons, I didn't feel too good. I was sometimes nauseated and would occasionally throw up. Sophia pestered me to go to the doctor, but I said it would be a waste of time. If it was the flu, I already knew what to do to get better.

It was now three weeks after, so basically a month of throwing up and not being able to hold anything down except saltine crackers. I was a mess. Sophia had grown worried about me and was not so subtly dropping hints that I should go to the doctor. She would talk about doctors at the hospital. She even mentioned that she would be a doctor for Halloween this year.

At last I couldn't get enough, so I set up an appointment this week end. My mom was coming the next day, so hopefully she wouldn't worry when I told her that I knew what I had and I would get better.

For some reason, my dreams would be about Edward holding something and every time. I would step near, the image would disappear and turn into other incoherent dreams.

_It was the night before my doctors appointment and I was in my bed, sound asleep. Once again the image of Edward came up, but I paid extra attention. It was like the object he had in his hands would have all the answers. But I didn't know to what questions._

_I was getting closer and I examined the object, making every detail imprinted in my memory. My mind finally registered that the object had blankets around it. The color was a mesh of blue and pink. It was as if, the blanket was undecided which color to pick. _

_All I had to do was take one more step and I would finally get my answers to my unknown questions. I looked at Edward he was smiling down at the object with some emotion that was unidentifiable. I looked down and saw…_

I bolted up into a sitting position. I grabbed my sweatshirt and keys. When I got to my car, I put the key in the ignition as fast as I could. I pressed on the gas pedal and went as fast as I could handle to my destination.

The 24 hour pharmacy was now in my line of vision and I turned a sharp right into the parking lot. I got out and slammed the door.

When I got to the aisle of pregnancy test, I didn't know which to choose. So I just grabbed 3 random boxes and went to go pay for them. A couple of minutes later I was back at the house in my bathroom. I still hadn't gotten the courage to read the instructions on how to use them.

I took a deep breath and started to read them and peed on each of the sticks. I set the timer for and took a seat on top of my bathroom counter.

In those short minutes, I had come to the fact that I may be pregnant. Edward and I were both drunk and we weren't even that rational to know what was going on around us, let alone ask the other if they had a condom. All I knew was that if these tests came out positive, I would not cry.

This summer I learned that crying would not get you anywhere. It was just a waste of time. The ache in your heart still hurts the same, if not worst. I automatically knew that I would keep the baby. I didn't know if my parents would support me, so I would have to start looking for a job if the tests and the doctor said I was pregnant. In my heart, I think I knew the real answer.

The timer went off and I automatically went to go look at the test. A plus sign, two lines, and a smiley face were all staring right back at me. I let out a sigh. It wasn't a content sigh (I was somewhat happy, just more scared. It was a sigh that held no meaning.

A tear escaped me. _No!_ I mentally scolded myself. I told myself not to cry. I was just glad that I would go to the doctor to confirm my pregnancy.

Yes, to confirm. I already knew that I was pregnant. All the signs were there and the all the dreams I have been having. It all added up. And I had to admit to myself that I was glad. This pregnancy will take up my time and I would have something to do.

There was a nagging in the back of my mind. I needed to make a decision on telling Edward or not. For the first time, I felt helpless.


	4. telling the parents

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

The next day came very fast. The doctor had confirmed my pregnancy and I was ecstatic, nervous, and scared. I was about three months along. And I had come to the decision of not telling Edward. He probably would just give me money and tell me to get lost. I didn't need my money, nor did I have to make a fool of myself.

My mom was arriving in about an hour and I decided to tell her that I was pregnant and possibly tell her the whole story. Renee had grown up in Forks, but she hated it and never kept in contact with her old friends, so I didn't have to worry about people in Forks finding out.

But I did worry about her reaction. She would probably think that I was irresponsible and give me hell to pay. Renee had had me when she was very young and she didn't have a stable household and not much money. She married my father and everything was going well, but even I could tell that there was no spark anymore.

So she moved, bringing me with her. I had grown up in the richest part of Arizona because my dad paid well in child support. I had a good childhood and was glad when my mom married Phil. He was young, but a good guy.

Right now, I was going to call my dad and tell him that I was pregnant. I was shaking and nervous. My dads reactions weren't always predictable. And I knew that doing this over the phone wouldn't make the situation better, but it was the only way possible. I had to dial multiple times because my fingers were shaking so badly.

After the third ring, Charlie finally picked up.

"Hello," he said. It was like he was always bored when I called him.

"Hi, Dad," I tried very hard to get my voice as casual as possible.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?"

"Dad, are you sitting down?" I wanted to have him sitting, so if he fainted, he wouldn't have a concussion.

"Yea, why?" he asked skeptically. This was my moment of truth. God, help me.

"Okay. Before you say anything please know that I knew it was irresponsible and I take full responsibility for my actions and I understand if you want to disown me," I was starting to hyperventilate. I put much thought to how he would react and all these possibilities were coming at me at full force.

"Bella, calm down. Just say what you need to say," I could tell he was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Dad, I'm pregnant." I snapped my eyes shut, waiting for the screaming to come. After a few moments I opened my eyes very slowly.

"Dad?" I was afraid he fainted.

"I'm here," his voice was an octave higher.

"Dad, please say something," my voice was pleading.

"Well, Bella you are right. I am disappointed in you, but I can't help but think that I am responsible for this also. If I would have been there and not working, I could have somewhat prevented this. And I am terribly sorry for not being there. Please Bella forgive me."

I was shocked. I expected many reactions, but this was not one of them. He felt guilty and I felt like the worst daughter to ever be in existence.

"Dad, this sooo not your fault, I take all the blame for this one. You have always tried your hardest to be the best father you can be and that's all I ask from you. So please don't blame yourself." I was on the verge of tears. Stupid pregnancy hormones!

"Okay Bella, I won't." I wasn't entirely convinced and tried to say something that would make him happier.

"Hey, look at it this way. You will have a grandchild." It was the only thing I could think of. And surprisingly, he laughed and agreed. We spent a couple of more minutes talking and he assured that he would help me pay for the expenses. I couldn't help but feel even guiltier. He didn't ask about the father, for which I was grateful for. He seemed to know that he shouldn't bring it up. Charlie and I always had this strange connection. Not a strong one, but at least we had one.

I hanged up the phone and turned to walk out the door. I stopped walking and my heart plummeted into my stomach. At the door were Renee, Sophia, and Phil with eyes wide eyes, on the other side of the door. I was the first to speak.

"How much did you hear?" I asked hesitantly and cautiously. It was a stupid question. I knew they heard everything. It was clear from the shock on their faces.

Sophia decided to answer. "We heard everything." I looked over to my mom and Phil. They still hadn't moved. I looked back to Sophia with the obvious question in my eyes.

"They wanted to surprise you, so they came early. I was showing them where you were, when we heard you talking on the phone. We were going to give you some privacy, but then we heard you say your pregnant"- at that word, my mom and Phil stepped out of her trance, but Sophia continued-"and we were shocked and couldn't move."

I didn't know what to say. I was glad that I didn't have to repeat myself, but I was also very scared because I couldn't predict my mom's reaction. Her expression was blank. Phil was looking at my mother; he was probably as worried as me. I guess he knew her life story, seeing how he was her husband and all. Sophia walked over to me and hugged me.

I hugged her back with tears threatening to overcome me. I remembered my promise and I took a whole bunch of strength not to cry and breakdown. Sophia was whispering comforting things in my ear and I was grateful to have a friend like her.

When she finished hugging me, she and Phil walked out to give me my time with my mom. I watched my mom for a while. I didn't know how to handle this situation. She looked to my stomach and then to me. All she whispered was "How?"

I motioned for her to sit down next to me, for I was in my bedroom sitting on my bed. She came to sit next to me and I told her everything. I told her every detail of my life in Forks (I thought it was important to start from the beginning). She remained still until the end. I took every ounce of my strength no to cry. It was hard, but I got through it.

We sat in silence for a few moments after I was finished. I took that time to pray to God that she would support me in my decisions and not disown me. That would send into breakdown mode. Then she did the unthinkable.

She put her hand to my stomach and said, "You're going to make me a grandma so soon?"

We laughed a little and from then on I knew that I had great family.


	5. perfection

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! IM JUST OBSSESSED!

My mom and I talked that night and decided that I would take extra home tutoring, so I could complete my high school credits before that baby got here. Unlike Charlie, Renee had brought up the issue involving the baby's father. I told her that I made that decision and would stick with it.

When we had walked out of my bedroom and into the living room, Phil was surprised to see Renee was okay with this and not in a bad mood. I think he was relieved that he wouldn't have to put up with it later. She had explained to me the reason she didn't throw a fit or disowned me (Yes, I had told her the reasons I was afraid to tell her).

Flashback

_Mom and I were lying down on my bed and I was rubbing my flat stomach. I couldn't wipe that happy grin off my face. My parents had taken the news so well and a hundred times better than I expected. But there was something that was nagging my mind._

"_Mom?" I asked her in a quiet voice._

"_Yes?" Her voice sounded like I brought her out of a train of thought._

"_Why weren't you mad? I would have thought you would disown me because I am now doing the same thing when you were younger."_

"_Aw, honey I would never disown you"- she said this as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. And by hearing that statement, my grin grew impossibly wider.-"Besides, when I was pregnant with you, I didn't come from a loving family. I was a teenager that didn't want to grow up, but you my dear are no teenager. You never were. Yes, getting pregnant at such a young age wasn't your wisest choice, but you come from two loving parents and you don't have too worry about growing up. You will be a professional after the nine months are over."_

_I beamed at my mother. She thought I was going to become a great mother and that was all the comforting I need. I had been scared of what this baby will bring and the changes that come with it, but it seems like in this moment my worries have disappeared. _

End of Flashback

Now I was, six months pregnant and I thought I was huge. I was going to have a baby girl and I hadn't picked out a name yet. **(Can you guys give me some names? That would be awesome!)** My mom was ecstatic and sometimes she was just jumping up and down with excitement. It reminded me of how Alice used act, but I didn't dwell on that thought for too long. Renee was starting to stay with me more, but I still encouraged her to go on away games with Phil, but she was just so stubborn. Now I know where I get that from.

My pregnancy was exhausting. I had to double amount the work a regular senior in high school would do, so I could be all ready and just have my attention on my precious baby girl. Sophia had become my best friend over these few months and she really satisfied my crazy food cravings.

I had just finished my last ultrasound and I was now lying in my bed. One had hand was rubbing calming circles on my stomach, while my little girl kicking up a storm. I swear she is going to be soccer player when she gets out. Luckily my mom had bought this lotion, and I had no stretch marks.

I had applied to various schools and got accepted into NYU and University of Florida. My mom really wanted me to stay here, so she can help raise the baby, but NYU had a better law program and that was what I wanted to pursue. My mom reluctantly agreed, but I told her that she would have a little over three months with the baby before I had to leave for school.

In a couple of hours, we were going to fly to New York on Phil's private jet to look at some apartments around the school. Since it was December I had to get a coat from maternity wear to keep me warm.

My mind couldn't help but wonder where the gang was going to college. I knew for a fact that they would go to the same college or different ones that were near. I just didn't know what they were majoring in. Alice and I had planned on being roomies and we would go to frat parties and get drunk off of booze. She was certain that it was going to work out that way. That was one of the very few times that I could say Alice was wrong.

"Bella, we are leaving for the airport," my mom called. I got up and waddled my way to the car. I grabbed my purse cell and keys. On my way out, I yelled goodbye to Sophia. My mom was already in the small limo she hired to drop us off at the airport. The chauffeur opened the car door and I climbed in.

My mom automatically reached over to my stomach and started to speak to it. It took everything I had not to explode from laughter right then and there. It seemed that every time we would sit down next to each other, she just had to talk to my stomach. A giggle escaped my lips and before I could muffle it, my mom threw me a quick glare and returned to talk gibberish to my stomach. That didn't stop subside the laughter, it made it worse.

The ride to the airport was quick and it wasn't long before I was buckled securely in the plane. We had lunch on the airplane and settled into a comfortable silence on the way there. I had kept in touch with Charlie and he assured me that he did not tell anyone in Forks that I was pregnant. He and Renee were going to pay for the apartment until I was stable enough to work for my father at his New York City firm.

I would first start out as a secretary and would help my father in his paperwork. I guess he paid well if I could afford an apartment and other expenses on a part time job. I would have classes early I the morning and work in the afternoon or vice versa. College was being paid for was not a problem. Both of my parents had saved money for that since I was young. But I had a slight problem. Who was going to take care of my daughter while I was at school? It was either used the on campus daycare or the babysitter. I think I would go with the daycare because I could check on my in between classes, but who would take care of her while I am at work. I decided to express my concerns with Renee.

"Mom, I think we are going to have a slight problem," I started to say. Her expression immediately turned worried.

"What's wrong Bella? Do you feel funny?! Are you – "She was starting to hyperventilate and I took that time to interrupt.

"No, Mom calm down. I was just wondering, who was going to take care of the baby while I am at work and school." My mom's automatically stopped and she took long deep breaths to calm herself.

"Well, I already solved that problem." I was shocked. When did this happen and why didn't she tell me? She must have seen the question in my eyes and opened her mouth to answer me.

"Sophia will take care of the baby. You guys have become great friends and since she always wanted to go to college, I decided to give her a raise so she could take care of my grandbaby and go to college. So while you take class in the morning and work in the afternoons, she will be taking courses at night. It will work out perfectly," my mom said as if it solved all the problems in the world.

I couldn't help but beam at my mother. It really kind of shocked me because she was always the one to live her life fully in the present without thinking about the future. It seemed that my baby had changed her for the better. And I was glad; I couldn't do any of this without my mom to support me.

The rest of the flight passed quickly and we were now in a taxi to look at an apartment really close to NYU. The realtor was going to meet us there. We had arrived at the apartment building and it was very nice looking.

We walked into it and found the realtor who immediately took us up to the apartment. As soon as I walked through the door I fell in love. The apartment had three rooms and two bathrooms. The dining room and living room were connected and there was a little kitchen. I knew this was the one. I knew Sophia would be staying with me and my little one until she could find an apartment of her own. It was just perfect. My life seemed perfect. Lets see how long the feeling will last.


	6. beauty

DISLCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! I WISH I WAS THAT LUCKY…

Once we had finalized all the details for the apartment, we returned back to Florida. The next day my mom didn't waste anytime in buying furniture for the apartment. We would buy it here and it would be shipped and moved into the apartment. I thought my mom was going overboard with this, but she kept insisting to let her do this for the baby. I couldn't deny her that.

I spoke to my father and was surprised to find out, he was selling the house in Forks. I asked him why but he only told me that it held too many bad memories. I couldn't agree more. I was about finished with completing my high school credits. I knew my mom was sad that she couldn't see me walk across the stage, but she respected my wishes.

My due date was toward the end of May, about a month away. I had already picked a name for my little girl. She was going to be named Chloe Marybelle. I thought Chloe was a really cool name and I didn't want my daughter to be punished with a formal and boring name like mine. When I told my mom the name she automatically loved it. And I couldn't help but wonder if Edward would have liked the name if he were here.

But he wasn't here and he probably wouldn't care. So I had to suck it up for the sake of my daughter. Even though she gives me crazy cravings, kicks me like a soccer ball, and makes me want to pee a lot, I still loved her and it was all worth it. And I had to admit that I didn't want to share her with anybody else.

Right now my mother and I were walking through the baby aisles, to find baby clothes and bedding. It was a like a pink and blue tornado had passed through. I was just pretty much overwhelmed. My mom had gone shopping for Chloe before because I was scared that my feet and back would start to hurt. But when I saw the little tiny baby clothes, I just had to go see the rest of the possible choice myself.

"Ohh, how about this one?" My mom had been asking this question over and over again ever since we stepped into the baby store. I looked at the clothing in her hand. It was pink and fairly simple. I nodded my head yes. We finished looking at the rest of the stuff and decided to go to the cashiers and pay. We walked out of the store and proceeded to go to the food court for some lunch. My stomach was bothering me and everything was starting to hurt.

Then the unexpected happened.

My water broke. Some sort of liquid was running down my legs and I panicked. Then an unbelievable pain went through me and I couldn't help but to cry out. At last my mom finally registered that I was in labor and started to freak out. I had to take matters into my own hands now. I grabbed her cell phone and proceeded to call her husband.

"Hello?" Phil answered. I could tell he was watching some sort of sport.

"Phil, I need you to grab the baby bag and meet us at the airport. I am in labor and your wife is freaking out. Apparently this situation was funny to him and he started to laugh.

"You think this if funny Mister?" My voice was getting higher with each word. That shut him up. Several times he had gotten the wrath of my pregnancy hormones and I knew he didn't want to get a verbal whipping again.

"No Bella, there was something on TV," he rambled for an excuse. I knew he was lying, but I led it slide.

"What HELL are you doing watching TV when you should be out the house already?" I hung up the phone. If he wasn't there, I will personally kick his sorry behind. Now I had to work on calming down my mother, so she could take me to the hospital.

"Mom, you need to calm down and take me to the hospital, so you can see Chloe," I tried to sound calm and reassuring but it didn't help that I was in pain. Something finally clicked in her brain and she started to lead me to her car.

Once I was in the car and on my way there, I called the hospital so that they were ready for me. My mom was speaking gibberish. It would be a funny if I wasn't in this situation. When we walked into the ER, I was put into a room near the NICU because the baby was premature. I was worried that Chloe wouldn't come out perfectly healthy.

I was screaming profanities the whole time I was in labor. My mom looked absolutely terrified, but Sophia had come in to console her. Phil had stayed in the waiting room. I think he was too scared to come in. I didn't blame him. Finally when I had dilated 10 centimeters, the doctor said I could push. I pushed and it hurt. The only thing that got me through it, was the fact that I would see Chloe. Finally I heard my precious baby cry and I was relieved and waited for the pain to subside.

I wanted to immediately hold her, but they said that they had to check her up before they let me hold her. It was the longest hour of my life. She had puff of hair that was on top of her head. It was the same exact color of Edward's hair. I still didn't know the color of her eyes, but I wished it was the same as Edward. I wouldn't want to punish her with my average looks.

My mom was taking pictures as if she were paparazzi. She was so hyper and excited to finally see Chloe. I was hesitant at first to let my mother hold her because she was so hyper, but I handed her over and she calm down the instant Chloe was in her arms. Sophia and Phil got the chance to hold her and take picture. I was so exhausted bought I fought sleep so I could have a few more moments with my baby girl.

I stayed in the hospital until the next day, but I would have to return every week for the first couple of months because Chloe was premature. My baby had finally opened her eyes to reveal the same emerald eyes her father had. I was grateful.

For the next couple of months, Chloe had grown so fast. My mom was always dressing her up and bouncing her around the house. She was really good baby and always like the attention on her.

Finally it was time to go to New York. On countless days, my mom tried to convince me to stay in Florida. She was so attached to her granddaughter. My father had yet to see her and would be picking us up from the airport. Sophia was excited. She had never been on a plane. She was young with nothing holding her back. New York was going to be good for her. Sophia, Chloe, and I were on the plane after a very emotional goodbye with my mother.

She couldn't come on the plane, but she would see us soon because Phil had a game against the Yankees and also the Mets. She would get to spend 2 weeks with her grandbaby.

For the rest of the trip, I watched Chloe stuck her fist into her mouth and look up at me with wide eyes. She looked so much like her father. I knew I couldn't go back to Forks because you could easily recognize the resemblance. It was sad to come to that realization but as long as I had my little girl with me, I was happy.

Sophia and I had orientation tomorrow and we were going to take Chloe. I didn't care what others would think when they saw me with Chloe. I really hoped they would think she is my daughter. I was so happy to be a mother that I didn't really give a damn if people made their own assumptions.

We landed and I saw automatically saw my dad leaning against an SUV. Chloe was in her stroller and we walked towards him. He looked down and he was already in a daze. My dad looked worn out from lack sleep. He really needed to rest or something bad was going to happen, but I decided to leave that thought for later and enjoy this moment now. I would press the situation in the car.

I watched as Charlie bend down and run his finger over Chloe's cheek. She didn't seem to mind. She extended her fist toward him and he smiled one of those loving, warm-your-heart kind of smiles.

He looked up to me and whispered, "She's a beauty."


	7. a familiar face

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

We arrived at the apart to find it looking completely different. The air smelled of new furniture and fresh paint. The living room and dining room were painted a light gray and there were light hardwood floors. The contrast between the light hardwood and the dark, stained hardwood furniture made this room pop. As well as the splashes of orange here and there. This room had a very futuristic feel to it.

Sophia was smiling at my reaction and I would have guessed she was in on this surprise as well. My mind was telling me to walk and see the rest of the newly decorated apartment. I walked into the guest room since it was the nearest door. The walls were still painted white and in the middle was a very low full bed. All the decoration was black and white except for the paintings on the walls.

I left Sophia to admire her room. She was still in a daze. I guess my mom didn't let her see the layout of the guest room. I picked up Chloe from her stroller, so she could see her room. I opened the door and fell in love. All the furniture matched the hardwood floors and walls were painted a very mellow green. There were hot pink butterflies "Flying" across the wall. Chloe reached her little hand out to trace the butterflies. I sat down in the nearby couch that matched the walls.

I was so fascinated by her movements. It was fun to see her experience new things. Something that is so simple for us is just so fascinating for them. I would give anything to become a mind reader, just to know what she thinks of this, what she thinks of me. Did she know that I loved her? Did she I was her mother? I wanted these unspoken questions to be answered.

I heard a click and then was momentarily blinded by a flash. I looked up to find the culprit.

"Sorry, it was a picture perfect moment," Sophia smiled sheepishly. I couldn't help but to smile back. And that was when I heard the best sound in the world. Chloe had laughed. I turned to look at her with wide eyes. I saw Sophia mimic me.

I looked at my daughter with adoring eyes and I felt a little bit guilty that I couldn't share this moment with her father. Even if he wouldn't want anything to do with us, he couldn't reject little Chloe when her heard that laugh. It was impossible to do so. Over the time I had Chloe, I finally realized the mistakes I had made. I should have told Edward. It didn't matter if he didn't care; it was the fact that I wouldn't feel guilty every time my daughter experienced something for the first time.

But I couldn't change that. I had to live with my mistake.

"Hey Bella, did you see your room yet?" I shook my head no. I was dying to see it though. I walked down the hallway to the last door. I opened it up to find a gorgeous brown and blue bedroom. All the walls were painted a light blue except one, which was painted brown. My bedding was tan with brown and blue pillows. The curtains also had the same color scheme. There was a desk with a laptop for me and a not next to it. I reached over to read it.

_Dear Bella, _

_I hoped you liked your apartment. I hired one of the best interior designers to design it and make it feel more like home. Since you are starting college, your father and I have given you a laptop for essays. And if you checked the guest room we got Sophia one as well. Tell her I wish her the best of luck. I hoped you like Chloe's room. I designed myself to make it perfect for my little grandbaby. This surprise is a thank you gift. You gave me the best granddaughter in the entire world and I cannot thank you enough. Say hello to Chloe and Sophia for me. Have a great time in College. See you soon._

_Your Mother,_

_Mrs. Renee Dwyer _

This note brought tear to my eyes. I knew my mom loved Chloe with all her heart. My mom was loving and caring. She was crazy at times, but I loved her just the same. And it seemed that my mom viewed Sophia as one of her own. I knew with all the opportunities that my mother has given her, she is grateful to have Renee in her life.

I put the letter down and turned to Sophia. She was carrying Chloe, who was now asleep. "My mom got you a laptop for college," I said as if it was nothing. I hoped she would just nod and accept the gift, but there was no such luck.

"What? No! I cant accept that." She was shaking her head.

"Fine, I will tell Renee you hated the laptop," I waved my hand as if dismissing the discussion. Her eyes narrowed into slits that were easily saying _you wouldn't._ I raised my eyebrows, challenger her. She finally gave in with a sigh.

Sophia and I were very much alike. I would have done the same thing if I were in her position. For the rest of the evening we unpacked and got ready for bed. Chloe wouldn't be going with us for orientation because my dad had the day off and wanted to spend time with his granddaughter. I was only going to be gone for about an hour, but I knew it was going to be a long hour.

The next morning I got up and showered. My mom had decided to go crazy and get me some new clothes, since I had gotten new curves from pregnancy. They were mostly clothes Alice would approve of. I got dressed in a blue mini pocket tank dress and tie dye skinny jeans. I paired it off with black heels, belt, and bag. I put on a little bit of make up and was ready to go.

I went into my newly required living room to see Sophia dresses in a plain t shirt and skinny jeans. She paired that with ballet flats. Sophia was very pretty and no matter how simple the outfit may be, she looked beautiful.

"Nice outfit." Sophia knew that I didn't really like dressing like this, but my mom had bought me all the clothes and I couldn't just waste more money to replace them. I just had to suck it up and deal with it. Since I was a mature adult, I stuck my tongue out at her. She laughed and shrugged it off.

I heard a soft tapping at the door and went to go get it. I swung the door open to find Charlie with his hand in the pocket of his jeans. I had never seen my dad wearing something so casual. It was always suits for him.

"Hey Dad," I said. I stepped forward to hug him. He returned the hug quickly and stepped inside. He whistled when he saw the apartment and nodded in satisfaction. I smiled and proceeded to tell him what to do if Chloe woke up.

"Ok, Bells. Don't worry. I took care of you and you came out alright," he said.

"Just alright? I'm hurt Dad," I put my hand over my heart. Sophia was quietly laughing on the couch.

"Ha ha, very funny. Just get out of here," My dad said mock glaring me. I laughed once and headed towards the door, with Sophia following me. We walked to starbucks to get some coffee. Sophia got a muffin also, but I didn't really have much of an appetite. While we were walking to the building, I could see from the corner of my eye that Sophia was too busy taking New York City all in.

Finally we arrived and we saw students talking and sitting on the benches. There were stations set up, so Sophia and I made our way to the tour station. There was a short line and didn't take a long time for Sophia and I to get to the front. I looked up and stopped dead in my tracks.

Edward POV

It was crowded in the courtyard of NYU. The new students were all going to different stations. I was majoring in premed since last year and was going to help give tours for the freshman class. I was now currently working at that station. This university was definitely something else. Girls were throwing themselves at me but I paid them no mind.

Ever since I had sex with Bella, she couldn't get off my mind. I felt horrible for not standing up for her. The next day I had gotten the courage to go to her house, but she was gone. Her car was gone and the house was completely empty. I waited for her until midnight and she still hadn't returned. I kept returning every single day and my family was worried about my distant behavior.

I finally gave up hope and came to college with Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. I felt bad for Alice. She was all alone while the rest of us came here to New York. She had definitely taken the Bella thing the worst. No one ever mentioned her after that morning. My parents seemed to know to not ask about her anymore, but they still worried about Alice and I. I could tell Rosalie was mad, but she was a good actress and put up a good mask.

I hadn't been with anyone since Bella. Even though I don't remember much about that night, it was one of the best nights of my life. Alice was coming today. She had also got accepted to NYU and we all bought a huge lavish apartment together. It had about 3 floors. My mom was decorating an apartment for some baseball dude's wife and she thought it would be a great surprise to buy an apartment here for the five of us. I was somewhat happy. I didn't like living in the dorms here.

So I was here in front of one of the campus building putting people in tour groups. I was going to give out tours and so was Rosalie. I had already said hello to Alice and put her in a tour with Rose. I heard a gasp and looked up. I blinked several times.

It was Bella.


	8. apologies

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

**(I am doing this whole chapter in EPOV, if you guys want me to switch over to Bella, just tell me)**

My eyes appraised her for a moment. The blue tank contrasted so well on her skin. She was different. It was as if she had gotten more curves since last year and I had to admit she looked beautiful. Her eyes were the same chocolate brown that I could get myself lost into. Her rich brown hair was shining and glowing. She was just shining like an angel.

"Hello," My voice was strained. I needed to talk to her, but there was someone behind her that was easily eyeing this whole confrontation. She just nodded while she regained her composure. Her eyes became hard and cold. I immediately wanted the liquid chocolate back.

"Just stand over there and your tour guide will be there shortly," She nodded and all but stomped over to the spot I pointed to. I looked around to see Rosalie was fuming. Yup, she saw her. I put Bella in my group to avoid any catfights. The girl behind her seemed to know who I was, but yet again a lot of people knew me here. I quickly put her in a tour group and watched as she walked over to Bella. She whispered something to her and Bella seemed shocked and nodded.

I was so fascinated with her expression and movements; it was like everything was in slow motion. I suddenly became aware of Rosalie silently fuming behind me. I turned around to see her watching Bella with furious eyes. She finally calmed down enough to speak.

"What is she doing here?" Rosalie hissed. I turned around to see Bella and Sophia, I think that's what her name is, arguing. Rosalie took my silence as an invitation to speak to her self.

"That little whore," – I tried my hardest not to flinch- "She just has to ruin her lives even more. Why can't she accept that she cannot have you? She is definitely one of the more persistent ones out of your fan club. No one had ever followed you to another state."

I couldn't take more of her little rant. I distracted her by telling her that she had a group to whom she had to give a tour to. But after I had said that she threatened to take away my manhood if I put Bella in her group. I assured that I would never. We got up and made our way to the freshman. I told them to get in the direction I had pointed to. They did this quietly.

The tour guides started their tours and I started mine as well. I pointed out different buildings and told them what they were. I cracked a joke here and there but I just really wanted to ease the tension between Bella and I. Bella just observed the buildings and not once did she look at me or even cracked a smile at my jokes. I wanted so much to see that smile on her angelic face.

I remembered watching her in high school and at my house. I always had a crush on her and would flirt with girls in front of her to get a reaction from her, but that didn't work. My main hobby was to mainly stalk her when she was with Alice. Emmett and Jasper knew my obsession, but they knew the past things that happened with Alice and Rose so they shut their mouths.

At prom, she just looked so beautiful and I was depressed that I couldn't have her. That was when I started to drink and let loose. I just saw her dancing with Rosalie in the middle of the dance floor. I made my over to her and I didn't care if Rose saw me. I wanted Bella. I needed her. I thought I had good luck on my side because I saw Rose leave with Emmett.

This was my chance, I had thought. I grinded into her and at first she just stood there, but then she danced right back. It was becoming too much. My mind wasn't functionally and I didn't think twice about what I was doing. I know this sounds wrong, but it felt so good. Where ever she touched me, it burned. And not the bad burn, but the good burn. I fell asleep with her in my arms. The next morning passed so quickly, my mind couldn't wrap around what happened.

Now I have another chance to make it right again, even though the chances of getting her were slim. I will try my hardest to have her to myself. I finished up the tour and made my way over to Bella. I didn't know how to start. I grabbed her arm and I felt the same spark when we had _you know_. She unwillingly turned around and faced me.

"Can we talk?" I asked quietly. She nodded and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry for everything. I just need to explain what happened that night," I said rapidly. I explained to her everything that I remembered that night and what I did the next day. She remained silent. A few moments I decided it was okay for me took look at her. She opened her mouth to say something.

"You should be sorry. Because of you, I lost my best friends. Because of you, I had to leave. Because of you, I have nightmares almost every night. You were very aware that you were with me. I didn't know it was you until the next morning. You did all that to me and all you have to say is I'm sorry." Her voice was filled with disgust and pain. It broke my heart just hearing it.

"I'm sorry. I should have been responsible. I was drunk and I- "I didn't get very far until I was cut off with words that pierced like a knife.

"You got drunk, Edward? Are you kidding me? That is not very original." Those words were the ones Rosalie had said to her. Bella couldn't even explain herself because Rose thought there was no other reason besides trying to get in my pants. From that sentence, I knew Bella wasn't going to allow me to explain my self.

"Thank you." I looked at her shocked. Why was she thanking me? She had lost her friends and ability to sleep peacefully and she was saying thank you. My face had the obvious question written all over my face. She answered me.

"No matter how stupid that night was. I wouldn't change it for the world. I received the most precious gift from that night and you were the reason. Thank you Edward," she whispered and kissed my cheek.

What gift can a woman get while she had one night stand and was drunk? The answer was so easy. I had left Bella pregnant and I was the father. Oh Shit.


	9. group work

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

How does one process he is a father? Do you jump for joy? Do you become angry with the mother of your child for not tell you? No one knows for sure how one is supposed to react, but everyone knows how not to react. What ever you do; DO NOT FAINT!

I wish someone should have told me that before I did it.

I wake up to find my head pounding and back at my family's apartment. I tried to get up and groaned in pain. It feels like someone smashed a beer bottle on my head. The sound that came out of my lips alerted my family. They whipped their heads to face me. Immediately, Alice started to freak out and the rest of the family starting asking questions that I couldn't comprehend.

"One at a time!" I yelled. That wasn't the best idea to solve my pounding migraine. Everyone did become silent though. Alice handed me some Tylenol and I was grateful; the little pixie thought of everything. Rosalie decided she would go first.

"Edward what happened? I mean what did that whore say to you? She told you something kissed you on the cheek and left. Seconds later you fainted. Oh my god she drugged you didn't she? We should get a restraining order on her. I wouldn't believe she was capable of all of," she ranted. I was calling her name quietly the whole time she was talking but she was too busy ranting, to listen.

"Rose!" I yelled once again. It didn't hurt this time; the Tylenol was kicking in. All became still and quiet. They were all looking to me for an explanation. My mind battled with itself. Should I tell them? Well of course. But how do I tell them. I decided to come right out with it.

"I'm a father," I said. They hadn't moved an inch and I wondered if they heard me, but I was certain they did.

"Like – baby – you – father," Emmett stammered. I just nodded.

"Bella told you this?" Rosalie questioned. I nodded.

"I don't believe it. She is a whore and just wants to get with you. She most of slept with thousands of guys after you and got pregnant with one those. And just because we are rich she wants to put the baby on you. Please Edward, don't tell me you fell for that. The baby probably looks nothing like you," Rosalie reasoned. This infuriated me. Now was my chance to stand up for Bella.

"We didn't use protection Rosalie. We were too drunk to realize it. She didn't even know she had slept with me until the next morning. You didn't give her a chance to explain," I said, but Rose remained unfazed.

"If the baby is yours then, why didn't she come back to Forks to tell you? If she was the angel you thought she was, she would have realized you had a right to know if she was having your child," Rosalie was beyond furious. I could tell she was thinking that Bella brainwashed me with her innocent appearance. I was furious too because I couldn't ask her questions, so I remained silent.

I turned to Alice and I could tell she wanted so bad to believe me and that everything that Bella did in Forks wasn't a way to get to me, but Rosalie was making a point.

"Her outer appearance has changed also. She never used to wear the clothes she had on today. She is starting to show her real personality now," Rosalie said. She was trying to get everyone to agree with her, so I could just give up. It was so easy to read her. I could be a mind reader because people were so easy to read, except Bella. She was interesting and fascinating.

From Alice's face I could tell that she had reluctantly agreed with Rose. Jasper didn't know what to think. He and Bella weren't really close. Emmett had to agree with Rose, even though he had once accepted Bella as one of his little sisters. I didn't know what to think and now looking back at the situation, I wondered if Bella was trying to say she got pregnant. She said gift; not pregnancy. It was possible that I had jumped to the first conclusion.

I vowed that I would find out tomorrow at school.

Bella POV

After my confrontation with Edward, I hoped that he would get the meaning of my words. If he did he probably would have told his family. They wouldn't believe him. They thought I was a whore. The resemblance between Chloe and Edward were undeniably present. Sophia even found out from just one look.

When I got home and had Chloe in my arms, I didn't care. She took my worries away. One look at her and I am hooked. My mind was too busy following her every movements to even think about Edward. It was Chloe's time for my attention. Tomorrow I would be starting work and school. I had three classes in the morning, Lunch, and then I had to work.

I got up the next morning to find Sophia sleeping as well as Chloe. I got dressed in a gray tank top with a blue cardigan and skinny jeans. Today I would go comfy and I put on some gray Uggs and my black glasses. My hair was in a ponytail and my jewelry was on. On my way out the door, I grabbed my purse, textbooks, and a protein bar.

I already knew where my classes were so I made my way to my first one. On the tour, while ignoring Edward's glances I might add, I figured out that the premed classes where on the other side of the campus from where the students who major in law have classes. I smiled on the inside when I realized that fact. I wanted to avoid Edward as much as possible incase he didn't get what I said. I was on time and sat in the back of the class.

The professor was firm but nice. She told us she didn't take late homework, take home tests, or projects. And if you planned on not studying do not bother coming; you would fail anyway. She already gave us homework and it was group work. Two people each group was supposed to right a paper on criminal law and procedure. Also you had to name famous cases having to do with criminal law.

The professor already had us put into groups and was reading them off. My attention was caught when she said my name.

"Bella Swan and Rosalie Hale…" She said in a bored tone. My eyes went wide. Rosalie was in this class? Wasn't she a year ahead of me? Oh god. The professor finally dismissed us and I made my way over to Rosalie. She was wearing black and white printed tube top and skinny jeans. Her black heels made her look dangerous.

"Hi," I said in a low voice. She raised her eyebrows as if to say _what?_ I needed to set up a time that would be easy for both of us.

"I wanted to know what time you wanted to meet up," I answered. She thought for a second and gave me an answer.

"How about around 6 at your place? I wouldn't want you to flirt with my brother at mine," She answered with a smirk. I flinched and her smirk grew wider. I nodded and handed over my address and walked to my next class.

Rosalie was coming to my house, while Sophia was in class. So I would be alone with Chloe while Rosalie was firing rude comment after rude comment. Oh lord.


	10. confirmation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

The rest of my morning classes passed by without incident and I successfully avoided any of the Hale and Cullen family. Before work, I decided to get some lunch. I grabbed a chicken salad and sat down by myself. My thoughts trailed back to Forks. Everyone knew who I was in Forks. People automatically wanted to become my friends for my money. It infuriated me to no end. The Cullen's knew how I felt and they were my only real friends. But today was completely different.

New York City wasn't a small town like Forks. Of course it had its gossip, but mainly on celebrities. New Yorkers didn't who you were. They were mainly trying to fend for themselves. You have your social climber here and there, but in Forks social climbing was a famous sport. There were too many people in New York to remember your name. In Forks you knew _everyone's_ name.

I looked at my surroundings and saw people in their own conversations. Some where laughing and really intrigued into what they were discussing. I wished I could do that. Have no worries in the world. But life doesn't work that way.

I heard the café doors open and saw the Cullen family walking in. They all looked like people from the magazines. People stopped and stared. Everyone knew the Cullens because their name could be traced all the way back to when the America's started. They were basically New York Royalty. My family was rich but that only began with my Father. He was known for being involved in celebrity divorces. But once they were over, he was again old news.

Rosalie caught me staring and smirked. I smirked right back. I have had enough with her know-it-all attitude. This action took her by surprise and her face turned into a sneer. I just laughed it off and from the corner of my eye that infuriated her even more.

I shot one more glance at the table to see Alice and Edward staring at me. Alice had a cute t shirt on with a black vest and leather tights. Her platform heels were a semi-dark red and black. It was just like Alice to put a pop of color in her outfits. Edward kept it simple wearing a t shirt and jeans, but he managed to look like a god. I saw that he was getting up to come talk to me, I'm sure, but Rosalie started to whisper something and his attention was temporarily diverted.

I took that as my cue to leave. I quickly dumped the remaining of lunch and left the café. I had to work, so I made my way over my dad's law firm. When I got there, my dad told me to pick up phone calls and file cabinets. I also made appointments for clients. It was five o'clock and I said goodbye to my father and left.

Sophia had class in about a half in a hour. I quickly go to the apartment to find Sophia in an exceptionally good mood. She wouldn't tell me anything about it. Chloe was on the carpet trying to crawl. She was almost getting there. She just had on a diaper and a pink shirt. Like her father, she looked adorable in anything. I gave her a bottle and she quickly fell asleep. I was grateful because I didn't want to have to deal with a crying baby and Rosalie at the same time.

I put her in her crib and went to the kitchen to grab some dinner. As soon as I was finished, I heard a knock at the door. I opened the door and saw Rosalie tapping her foot impatiently at the door. I invited her inside and her heels made loud noises against the wood floors. I prayed that Chloe wouldn't wake up.

"So lets get started," I said trying to fill up the deafening silence. She shrugged and I lead the way to the dining room table. My laptop was already there, as well as my textbooks. She sat down.

"So where's your baby?" Rosalie said. She put her hands up as to make quotes around the name baby. I guess Edward figured the meaning of my words and told his family. But they didn't believe me.

"That is not relevant to why you are here, so if we can get to working you can be out of here much quicker," I stated. I had my poker face on. If I got angry and it showed, it would only satisfy her more.

"Oh no, I rather see your child." She said. She quickly got up and made her way down the hallway. It took a moment to process what she was doing. I followed right behind her. Her heels were banging loudly down the hall way. She opened the guest room quite loudly. I flinched and was telling her to stop in a whisper, so I wouldn't add to the noise she created. She stopped in front of Chloe's door and opened it with a bang.

She successfully woke her up. Chloe was crying hysterically. I picked her up and started to bounce her up and down. Rosalie was speechless and was still standing in the doorway. I had had enough of her and decided it would be best for her to leave.

"Please leave," I said in a whisper. Even if Chloe was crying I knew she would hear me. She nodded and left my apartment. I was now stuck with a baby who was wide awake and with no chance of falling asleep anytime soon. I decided I would finish my homework for my other classes. But before I could sit down, there was a knock at the door. I opened it.

"Alice? What are you doing here?" Alice was standing before me, but she was staring at the child in my arms.

"Is she Edwards?" Alice whispered. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. I nodded. I stepped to the side and invited her in. She walked in and took a seat in one of the couches. Chloe was quietly looking at the unfamiliar stranger. She had the cutest expression of confusion on her face. Alice looked at her expression and laughed through her tears that were running freely now.

I grabbed a box of tissues that were on the coffee table and passed to her. She nodded gratefully and accepted them. I waited for her to speak. I had no idea why she was here and I didn't know how to start the conversation. A few moments later, she opened her mouth to speak.

"What's her name?" Alice asked quietly. I had no idea where she was going with this, but answered her anyways.

"Chloe Marybelle Swan," I said. She nodded and just looked at her niece in wonder. I set Chloe down on the carpet and she crawled her way towards Alice. Alice laughed and picked her up.

"She looks just like Edward." I nodded in agreement. Chloe was playing with Alice's small fingers. Alice opened her mouth but shut it again. She looked hesitant. I sat quietly and waited for her to speak.

"I'm sorry Bella, for everything. I didn't let you explain and I felt horrible when Edward told us he got you pregnant. We were horrible to you when you needed us the most. Edward was a mess; **I** was a mess. I had just lost my best friend and when I wanted you back, you were gone. I tried to contact you, but you disappeared. Edward didn't tell anyone but I knew he was looking for you too," Alice voice was sincere. There was no way I could doubt was she way saying.

"But why? Why did you keep this precious little angel from us? I thought you knew me. I would have accepted her with open arms." Alice was begging for an answer. But to be honest, there was no right answer.

"I was selfish. It was a decision I made based on my feelings towards your family at the time. I was mad that you wouldn't let me explain. I thought you guys would accept the baby, but not me. I couldn't stand to go though the pain, so I took the option where I wouldn't face any pain. As the months passed by, I knew I made a mistake of not telling Edward. It would hurt Chloe that her friends would have fathers, while she didn't. I see that now and I just want to make this right," I said all of this in a whisper. We both got up to hug each other, but it was kind of award since Alice was still holding Chloe.

We talked but mostly about my pregnancy and Chloe. Alice laughed and nodded at the right times and it was like the old days. I learned that Alice was studying Fashion at NYU and Emmett wanted to be in construction. Rosalie had switched major and that was why she was in her first year of Law. Jasper was major in psychology. They had a big apartment near here, but only she and Rose knew where I lived.

I knew what happened after I left orientation. I knew Rose could be a bitch, but she really said some hurtful things. I brushed it off. Edward would have that he was the father of a child confirmed and I would have to face him tomorrow. Damn.


	11. reunited

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Alice didn't stay long after that. I put Chloe to bed and completed my homework. Tomorrow was going to be eventful. I couldn't runaway like I did today. I had to face Edward head on. I couldn't help but wonder what his reaction would be. Alice told me he only knew that he had a child. She was just going to confirm it and say nothing else. Rosalie probably told him it was a girl anyways.

When I told Sophia the night's events, she was shocked. She didn't know Rosalie could be such a bitch. She was happy that I had Alice as a friend again and that I would tell Edward about Chloe. I decided to call it a night and went to bed. Sophia wished me luck. I was going to need it.

I woke up the next morning feeling like crap. I couldn't fall asleep just thinking about today. The shower woke me up and I dressed in a green, plaid tunic with gray legging. I wore green flats and put on some make up to hide the dark circles under my eyes. I straightened my hair and put a beret on. I decided to eat some cereal, but ended up throwing the remains away. I didn't have much of an appetite. Grabbing my purse and textbooks, I made my way over to NYU.

My first class gave me an awful reminder that I had to still work with Rosalie in order to pass this class. The rest of my classes gave me homework that wasn't assigned until next week. My prayers were answered. It was time for lunch, so I made my way over to the Café and this time I was starving. I bought a personal pan pizza with soda and breadsticks. Lack of breakfast does this to you.

It wasn't long before the infamous Cullens arrived. Alice was surprisingly wearing an outfit I would wear. She had an ACDC shirt on and purple skinny jeans with pink flats. I reluctantly looked at Rosalie to find that she was wearing an off the shoulder top with white skinny jeans. That girl never leaves the house without her heels. Alice caught my eye and smiled.

I smiled back and continued to eat. In the corner of my eye, I saw Alice skipping toward my table with Edward right behind her. He looked extremely nervous and fidgety.

"Hey Bells," Alice sang. I looked up and motioned for her and Edward to sit down and they did.

"Hey Al," I sang back.

"Well, I just came over because Edward refused to come here alone because he was scared or something, but I thought that completely ridiculous so I just gave in and brought him to you, so you guys could talk. And I am going to go now. BYE!" Alice raced back toward Jasper. It was so like Alice to just come out and say it. I sighed and hesitantly looked at Edward. He was just laughing at the way Alice had left.

"Hey Edward," I whispered. He snapped his head towards me and looked at me.

"Hey," he said back. He seemed kind of nervous so I smiled at him. He visibly relaxed and jumped into the chair that was in front of me.

"So I'm a father?" He asked. He seemed happy at the prospect.

"Yes. A father to a beautiful baby girl named Chloe Marybelle Swan," I said her name like a proud a parent.

"That's a beautiful name," He smiled back. He shifted in his seat and looked hesitant to say something.

"D-do you think I could see her today?" He asked quietly. I could here the longing in his question.

"You are her father. You have a right to." It was true. I wouldn't deprive him of that. Somehow he looked unhappy with that statement and the tone of my voice. Before he said something, I wrote down my address gave it to him and was out the door. I was going to be late for work.

Work thankfully was uneventful. I did the same thing and was starting to get into a routine. I was thinking about walking slowly to my apartment but Sophia had class, so I picked up the pace. I walked in and Sophia walked out with barely a hello and goodbye. She was all jittery for some reason. I shrugged the though off. I heard a cry from Chloe's room and made my way over there.

I picked her up and changed her diaper. I put her in a light pick shirt with some hot pink pants. I thought she was adorable. She was playing with my dark brown locks.

"You ready to see daddy?" I asked her. She just tilted her head to the side. She had a pacifier in her mouth and a pink bow in her hair. Her hair was naturally straight. And unlike Edward's, was tamable. We sat in the living room and watched TV.

A few moments later I heard a knocking at the door and I stood up to open it. Edward was leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey," he said and looked down at Chloe. There was nothing but love and adoration in his eyes.

"You want to hold her?" I asked him. His eyes lit up at the question. He eagerly nodded yes and I handed her over. I walked over to the couch and he followed closing the door behind him. He sat across from me with Chloe still in his arms. She had relaxed into him and was waving her little arms in the sky.

"She looks just like you," I said. He beamed at this and continued to look at our daughter._ Our _daughter my mind kept playing the words as if it were a sweet melody.

"I'm sorry," I started to talk. I felt like I need to get this out. "I mean, for keeping her away from you. I didn't know you would react like this. From what I have seen, your personality didn't go well with me and I thought you would refuse her."

"I only flirted with those girls to get a reaction from you. I was obsessed with you. I knew I couldn't have you because Rosalie and Alice, but I wanted to know if you wanted me. I gave you the wrong impression. And that's my fault," Edward ranted. I was shocked from this newfound information.

I stayed quiet because I didn't know what to say.

"Who takes care of her while you're at school?" He asked.

"Sophia," I replied. He seemed to know who she was. It wasn't long before Chloe was fast asleep. He followed me to her bedroom and set her in her crib. He kissed the top of her head. It was so sweet.

I turned off the lights and closed the door. I walked into the kitchen and I was very aware of Edward following me.

"Bella, how do you feel about me?" he asked very quickly. I was glad that my back was turned away from him because my eyes were literally popping out of my head. How did I feel about him? I liked him, but I didn't love him. No, I wasn't in that deep. But he what if he was. I laughed at that. Why would someone like him want someone like me? It was ridiculous to even think that way.

"How do you feel about me?" I asked him. I spun around to face him. I wanted to know how he felt first.

He made his way over to me. I thought he was going to answer me but instead he kissed me. At first it was gentle and passionate. He ran his tongue over my lower lip begging for entrance. I was aware that my legs had wrapped around his waste and he was holding me up against the refrigerator. We kissed until we both needed air to breathe. I let my legs slip from the hold they had on his legs and I watched ad he stumbled back against the island gasping for oxygen.

"I take it that you like me," I said to break the silence. He chuckled. He pressed his lips to mine one more time.

"Very," he whispered.

"So what does this make us?" I was dying to know. He thought for a second and then smirked.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Being me I blushed and nodded my head yes. He kissed me again. I heard the front door open and close and jumped away from Edward. Sophia walked into the kitchen and her eyes went wide.

"Well, um- I'm just going to leave now… yea so – bye," she stammered. I smiled and Edward chuckled. At the end of the night Edward and I said goodnight to each other and went our separate ways. Meaning him to his house and me to my bed.

I was slept with a big smile on my face.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

The rest of the week passed by without incident. Unfortunately Rosalie and I haven't solved our differences and I was getting worried about the project we were assigned to do. I talked to my professor about switching partners but she refused saying that in the real world you don't always get to work with the people you love. I was doing quite well in my other classes.

Edward would meet me in the cafeteria everyday. We sat alone because I refused to sit next to Rosalie without an apology. Edward got out of school at three, but I was at work by then. He would go to my apartment and visit Chloe. He surprisingly knew everything that you needed to know to take care of a baby. He was going to be a doctor after all.

Today was Saturday and I had work all day today. Sophia had the day off since Edward and I insisted she needed one. She agreed and seemed happy at the idea of having a day off, but we needed her to babysit because Edward was taking me somewhere special.

We were a happy couple, but other girls refused to see what was in front of them. They would shamelessly flirt with him right in front of me. I didn't get mad because it was funny to see how hard they would try and just get rejected in the end. Guys didn't dare come up to me because of the deathly glares they got from Edward. I was glad. I didn't want people asking me out. I had Edward.

It was time to leave work. And head over to my apartment. I decided to take a stroll in central park before heading home. I was walking over one of many bridges that were housed in central park and I saw Sophia. She was not alone. A guy with black, silky hair was sitting next to her. They were talking and I saw how Sophia was blushing profusely. So this was what she was all giddy about.

I walked the rest of the way with a smile on my face. I thought it was so funny to see Sophia so flustered. I arrived at my apartment to find Edward watching TV with Chloe playing on the carpet with her toys. It was like he lived here and this was a normal routine. When he heard the door open, he looked up and smiled at me. I returned it and went to give him a kiss. I pulled away and he pouted. He was so adorable when he did that.

I picked up Chloe and rubbed my nose against hers. She was giggling. Edward smiled happily at us and I couldn't help but beam as well. At that moment, Sophia came through the door. She was looking as flustered as I had last saw. I smiled a knowing smile and she was shocked. She wanted to interrogate me on how I knew but wouldn't do that in front of Edward.

"Well, I have to go get ready. Pick you up at seven Bella," Edward called as he walked through the door. I immediately ran to Chloe's bedroom trying to dodge all the questions that Sophia was dying to ask me.

I went into my room and into the bathroom. One long hot shower later, I was looking for something to wear. We were going to dinner and a movie. I put on a white gold sequined top with some dark skinny jeans. I put a belt over the top to show my waist. And to top that off, I put on leopard print heels. I got my makeup done by 6:45 and in the living room. I knew I had to hurry my ass up. Edward was never late and sometimes he was even early.

I said goodbye to Chloe and Sophia while grabbing my purse and leather jacket. I walked out of the building at 7:00 on the dot and as expected Edward was there waiting outside. The movie theater was walking distance and honestly who wants to park a car in New York City?

"You look beautiful," Edward said. His eyes looked me up and down. I blushed and pecked him on the lips. Well, that was my intention but Edward wasted no time in deepening it. I didn't complain. We walked hand in hand to a nearby restaurant. Edward told me what Chloe and he did while I was at work. I laughed thinking about the expression she would have made.

Dinner was awesome. Conversation was very easy between us. I just hated when people went on dates and there was awkward silences. We ate and unwillingly let Edward pay. Damn those eyes of his! When we got to the movie theatres we decided to watch Funny People **(really funny movie! A little to graphic for my taste but a good movie nonetheless)**. I spent the whole movie laughing and in the corner of my eye saw Edward smile every time I smiled. The movie ended and we decided to go to a bar for awhile.

We got in and immediately headed over to the bar. Out of nowhere, Edward whipped out fake ID's and gave me one. It had my picture from and stated that I was indeed 21. I could pass for that age because of the curves I gained during pregnancy. Edward got us both drinks. I was worrying when he kept downing drink after drink. I still had the drink I first started with in my hand.

I decided it was time to go when it officially became 1 a.m. I dragged Edward out of the bar. His words were somewhat slurred and his was a bit off balance. For as much as he drank, he could take alcohol pretty well. We arrived at my apartment and I decided that his apartment was too far to walk at this late hour. I dragged him into the elevator and into my home. The first thing he did was pushed me against the wall and attacked my lips with his. I was flabbergasted at first but returned the kiss. You could sense the desire coming off of him.

I didn't take too long for my teenage hormones to kick in. I had been using birth control since Wednesday and had nothing to worry about. The night was spent in moans of pleasure but I was very aware of a baby and a good friend sleeping in the other rooms. Edward immediately fell into a deep sleep and it wasn't long before sleep overcame me as well.

I woke up to find Edward in the bed. Last nights events came back flooding into my mind. I bit back a smile and turned to see Edward sleeping peacefully. I got up and to go get showered and dressed. I wore sweatpants and multicolored shirt that was really cute. And I completed my outfit with black and white Chucks. I got out Tylenol and a glass of water. There was no doubt; Edward was going to have a massive hangover today.

Sophia had gone out to find an apartment. She had left a note saying not to worry. Chloe was grabbing onto the edge of the crib and was waiting for someone to pick her up. She was holding her blanket in her arms and I picked her up. I gave her bottle and some baby food. Finally Edward decided to bless us with his presence.

"Hey," He gave me a peck on the lips. His jeans were on and the his button down was unbuttoned, leaving his perfectly muscular chest exposed. I smiled and he sat down and watched me feed Chloe.

"How you feeling?" I asked him.

"I feel alright. Thanks for the Tylenol," He said with a smile. I beamed back at him. I finished feeding Chloe and wiped her mouth off. She was waving her arms at Edward so he could pick her up. He responded eagerly. For the rest of the day, we watched TV. Eventually Edward had to go back to his apartment. He kissed us both goodnight and apologized to me for getting so drunk last night. I brushed it off saying it was no big deal.

Chloe fell asleep and I completed the homework that was due next week. I welcomed my sleepiness and my bed. I let myself slip into unconsciousness.


	13. outburst

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

The next few weeks have been okay. Edward is on the deans list and is getting invited to social event after social event. He feels bad for not being with me more often but I reassure him that it is okay. Edward practically lives here now. His clothes have been making there way over here little by little. He sleeps here most of the time and only goes back to his apartment to get more clothes. And to make it official, I gave him a key.

Chloe is now six months old and has perfected her crawling. Edward is always making faces to make her laugh. The gang already met Chloe. Rosalie apologized to me several times. To be honest, it was getting annoying. The rest of the family was shocked that she could even say the word sorry. I wasn't; I knew she had it in her.

Sophia got her own apartment, but was always here early to take care of Chloe. I would miss her and the girl talks we used to have. We could still do it but not as much. I had confronted her about the guy and she told me they were just "friends". I mean come on? Do I look stupid?

Today was Saturday and Edward was getting ready for yet another event that he had to go to. I couldn't deny that I was a little aggravated. But it seems that he would always come home drunk and wake up with a hangover. We would sometimes fight but it never got out of hand. All couples fight right?

I was playing with Chloe on the floor when Edward came beside me and sat on the couch. He was putting on his shoes to leave. I rest my head on his leg.

"Can't you stay?" I asked. I heard him sigh.

"I'm sorry baby, but I have to go if I want to have a successful career. In the medical industry, it is always good to have connections." He ran his hand through my hair as he said this.

"But you only miss one party," I tried to reason. I was getting angry. It seemed that his career was more important than his daughter.

"Yea I will probably miss one party, but I might miss hundreds of opportunities," he responded back. I was full out angry now. I didn't know why but I hadn't asked anything from him and it wasn't going to kill him if he didn't go.

"Is your career more important than your daughter?" I asked him, my voice getting higher with each word. He finished trying his shoes and looked at me appalled for a second and then turned angry.

"Of course it is not! Why are you acting like this? You know why I have to go," he was full out screaming now.

"I ask this tiny favor from you and you can't even do it. Just skip a damn party." This was one of the biggest arguments yet and it was over something that could easily be solved.

"I have to go so I could make a better life for you and Chloe! It would help a lot if I had the right connections!" He screamed at me. Chloe was crying, so I picked her up.

"What's wrong with the life we have now? For teenage parents we have it real good and it seems like you can't appreciate what you have," I retorted.

"That's the problem with you. You don't look into the future. We are not going to live like this forever and we have to start now."

"Fine, go to your damn party."

I stomped to our room and closed the door. It wasn't too long before I heard the front door slam, also. Tears were running down my cheeks and Chloe was full out screaming now. Our argument had frightened her. I rocked her back and forth until she was quiet. Finally she quieted down and I decided to give her a bath. Unlike most babies, she enjoyed the water and the bubbles.

I ran a warm bath and set her in. She already knew how to sit without my help and was splashing the water all around her. I washed her thoroughly with body wash and shampooed and conditioned her dead straight hair. She was laughing and despite the mood I was in, I couldn't help but join. Her skin was silky smooth and smelled like Baby Johnson's products. I got her in pajamas and walked out into the living room.

The Wiggles were on and I sat her in my lap so she could watch. My mind wandered back to the argument I had with Edward. It wasn't like I wanted to keep him to myself for the whole night. I would gladly let him go if he didn't come home drunk and had major hangovers the next morning. I had confronted him one time about this, but he said that was they way the industry worked. You made friends over drinks. Alcohol softens them up more.

That tactic probably correct, but it didn't work if you got drunk also. I didn't express that at the time because I didn't want it to turn into a big argument. I looked down and saw that Chloe was asleep. I picked her up and took her into her bedroom. I wasn't really that tired so I sat curled up in the couch with a small lamp turned on. It was nice and quiet. I liked it this way. I could think freely with no interruptions. I got so caught up in my thoughts, I was completely unaware I had closed my eyes and fallen asleep.

I woke up to hear someone stumbling into the apartment. I looked at the clock and it showed that is was 2:30 in the morning. I got up and made sure Chloe was still asleep. I walked down the hallway and saw that Edward walking into various things.

"What are you doing," I whispered. His eyes snapped to mine. They were blood shot and his hair even more unruly than it was when he left.

"Bella, baby, I-I'm sorry," he was walking to me now. I had never seen him like this. He must have drunk a lot tonight.

"Edward, are you drunk?" I know it was stupid to ask but it was the only thing I could say. I was angry because he didn't listen to me. This is exactly what I tried to prevent.

"Pshh, no" he said with a wave of his hand. He was a really bad liar when he was drunk. And I was the epitome of angry right now.

"You need to leave," I didn't want him in my apartment like this. I really didn't even want to see his face.

"I'm going to ca-" I was cut off by Edward's lip on mine. He tasted like whiskey. I didn't kiss him back. This wasn't my Edward.

"I _need_ you," he said, his voice husky. I pushed him off of me which made him tumble to the ground. I picked up the phone to call Emmett.

"Hello," Emmett's voice was deep with sleep.

"Emmett? Hi- um sorry for calling you at this hour, but Edward is very _very_ drunk and I need you to come pick him up," I said hoping he would come.

"Okay, I'm coming," For some reason he sounded alert and concerned. I wasn't afraid Drunk Edward would do anything to me; I just didn't want to see his face. Edward was still on the ground to drunk to even get up. I heard a knock and quickly went to open the door. Emmett gave me an apologetic glance and threw Edward over his shoulder. Edward had passed out and I was absolutely livid.

And out of nowhere, I broke down. I let all the tears that were bottled up during Chloe's pregnancy take over me. I knew one day I would burst but I have been trying to prolong the moment. I have always said crying wastes time. But I was wrong. Your emotions start to confuse and little by little the hurt and tears overcome you. It is not healthy.

And now I had no clue what to do, how to react.


	14. thriving

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

The next day I was basically exhausted, but I had a child to take care of. Luckily, Edward didn't come at all. I think he was had one of the biggest hangovers in hangover history. I was still wondering about Emmett's reaction over the phone yesterday, but I brushed it off. I was immensely tired and wanted to stay in bed, but the wails of my daughter didn't die down. I grudgingly made my way to her room and gave her all the attention she deserved.

I still didn't know what to do with Edward. Now looking back, I think we had rushed the relationship and that's where everything went downhill. In Forks, we were never friends, just mutual acquaintances. Here we had skipped the friendship phase and dove right into a relationship. I wanted Edward to do what he had to do before starting all over again. I knew immediately that we could never start to where we had left off. It was impossible.

That night I fell asleep wondering how my decisions will affect the future.

I woke up and got dressed for school. I really didn't know what I had put on. I wasn't in the mood for fashioned. I washed my hair and let my natural waves take over. I waited for Sophia to arrive and when she finally did, I quickly left to school before she gave me a full on interrogation. School passed at a snails pace to say the least. Rosalie and I had already finished the paper. It was extremely easy.

I handed in my homework for my next two classes and I went to the café praying to god that the Cullen clan would be running late, so I could just eat my food and get to work. But luck, as always, wasn't on my side. How nice.

As soon as I got into the café, Edward was sitting at my table. Instead of coming late, they had to come early. I sat the farthest away from him. I saw the pained expression on his face and honestly I thought he deserved it.

"Bella," he whispered. The husky voice that was filled with pain almost broke through my façade, but I remained unfazed.

"Yes?" I asked. I was looking at my food. I couldn't bear to see his face after what I was about to do.

"I'm sorry," he was going to say something else but he stopped. I took that as my chance to speak.

"Yes, I'm sorry too, but you know what? That still doesn't change anything. So I guess what we had was nice, but I can't deal with it anymore. So it has to end right now for the sake of Chloe's safety. You could still see her. Just while I'm at work and every other weekend, she could spend it with you. I think that is definitely more than you deserve. And if you excuse me I have to go to work." I left throwing out my food on the way.

**EPOV**

I watched as the love of my life walked away from me. I ruined the best thing that happened to me. I didn't mean for myself to get that drunk. I just went overboard because my mind kept taunting me with Bella's hurt face after our fight. Drinking drove those images away. That night I didn't even bother going into the conference room where all the surgeons and doctors were reminiscing about their young years. I spent my whole night at the bar and when it was finally closing, I stumbled my way to Bella's apartment.

I had only drunk like this another time in my life and that was during the summer Bella had left. Emmett had found me arguing with the bartender and almost taking advantage of her. I was so disgusted with myself the next day when Emmett told me what happened. I was still surprised I could even think during the biggest migraine/headache of my life. Yesterday had even topped that.

Flashes of my drunken night were still coming back to me and there was only one that really disturbed me. I almost took advantage of Bella, but luckily she knew my balance was impaired because of the alcohol and had pushed me to the floor. I tried getting up, but my mind refused to cooperate, so I ended up passing out.

The next day I was surprised that I avoided a physical beat down from Emmett. He told me what happened after he came to pick me up. Alice and Rose had found out and gave me a real good butt whipping.

The only bright outlook I had on this whole situation was that I could get to see Chloe. My parents were supposed to come and see her this weekend. They were surprised I had a child and I had to say they were disappointed as well. But they were happy at being grandparents and wanted to see her as soon as possible.

I went to my family's table. Every step I took was painful but I was relieved when I could sit down. My whole family was looking at me then. They had disappointed expressions on their faces. I couldn't blame them. They had told me to expect the worst when I came to talk to Bella today. I brushed it off thinking Bella was a nice and forgiving person, but God decided to punish me.

If I wanted her back, I would have to play by the rules and hoped that a miracle would happen. No more "little get together" for me. I had to make this right and hope that Bella would take me back.

Bella was an angel and I just had to go and corrupt her and this was my punishment.

After my evening classes, I almost ran to my home. I didn't care if I wasn't currently staying with Bella and Chloe. Wherever they were was what I called home. I walked in with the key that Bella had not yet confiscated. Sophia was playing with Chloe while she was on the phone. She saw me walk in and she signaled that she was going to take the call in private. I just nodded and walked to my angel.

She was currently in a sitting position. Her pacifier in her mouth and banging her toys against the floor. She was smiling up at me and I sat right next to her. She crawled into my lap and I planted her face full of kisses. It was currently 3:00. I had about 2 hours before I had to go. I bet Bella wanted to see me as little as possible.

The thought of Bella put me in a depressed mood. Somehow, Chloe sensed this and cupped my cheek with her tiny hand. I beamed back at her. But the thought was still nagging in the back of my mind. Sophia came back and we didn't really talk much. You could tell she knew there was something wrong , but thankfully didn't ask. It was around the time Bella got off work, so I decided it was my time to leave. I gave Chloe a kiss on the forehead and say goodbye to Sophia. I didn't miss her confused expression as I walked out the door.

She knew Bella and I were inseparable. The key words being were. I walked straight to my lavish apartment and headed straight for my room. No one bothered me and left me to my sulking. Bella thought it was better that me and her split, but I knew that was wrong. Chloe should have a father figure at all times not be passed around from house to house.

Even if I didn't deserve Bella, my daughter deserved what I thrive to give her. No matter what it takes.


	15. you already knew?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

It has been a month since the relationship with Edward and I ended. I told Sophia but thankfully she accepted unlike Alice and Rose who keep hinting no to so subtly. I haven't seen Edward except when he takes Chloe to his house for the weekend. I know that we are passing around Chloe like an object, but I really do not know what to do. Currently she had a fever and is always uncomfortable. She refuses to eat and doesn't crawl anymore. She just wants me to hold her. I pretty sure she has a cold, but I am taking her to the doctor today.

It was a Monday and I decided to take not go to school. One day couldn't hurt. It was about the time I was supposed to go to lunch and I was wrapping my baby nice and tight into her stroller. Even though it is October, it is really cold. I was almost out the door, but there was a knock beating me to it. I had decided to give Sophia the day off and she accepted. The Cullen Clan were in school. So who could it be?

I opened the door to find Edward pacing back and forth in the hallway. I didn't know what to say and I guess he hadn't heard me opened the door.

"Uh Hello," It came more out like a question. I was confused. What was he doing here? He finally stopped; shocked that he didn't hear the door open.

"Why weren't you at school?" As soon as he composed himself, he got straight to the point. At first I was angry. He wasn't my father to be asking me this, but I realize that me not coming to school is out of the ordinary. He was worrying about Chloe. For some reason, I was disappointed.

"Chloe is sick and I am taking her to the doctors," I answered. His face automatically paled.

"What do you mean sick?" Edward pushed passed me and went to Chloe who looked like a ball of coats. It was a funny sight to see. He was saying comforting words in a baby voice. It reminded me of Renee. I smiled but looked at the time. I would most definitely be late if I didn't get out of here. I grabbed my trench coat and grabbed the stroller and started pushing.

"Can I go?" Edward asked. I really didn't think much about it and shrugged. He took that as a confirmation. I went downstairs into the parking lot that my building thankfully provides. I go into my Audi after I strapped Chloe in. Edward was already in the passenger seat. I could tell that it bothered him to no end, but I didn't care. I pulled into one of the parking garages and handed the car to the valet. Edward had already taken out Chloe who was in the stroller.

I walked into the building and proceeded to go through the hallways. They were plain white and uninviting. I opened one of the doors that had the name of Chloe's doctor outside of it and others as well. The lobby was colorful and bright. I signed in and thankfully got her on time.

I took a deep breath. That was a bad thing to do.

Some of the kids were bleeding making my stomach feel nauseous and my organs were doing back flips. Then my world went black.

**EPOV**

When I saw Bella, faint my heart skipped a beat. Thankfully she fell into my arms, before she did any real damage to herself. Everyone was freaking out and doctor came out checking her heart rate and her skin temperature. I just held her in my arms. Chloe was just watching everything intently. She looks sick and I felt bad. She probably did have a common cold and fever because she has been exposed to the cold air so much in New York.

I watched as the doctor took out a needle. Bella hadn't woken up yet, so she didn't freak out but I did.

"Wait, why do you need a blood sample?" People were still looking this way but in a calmer manner.

"To see why she fainted," he stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I reluctantly gave in and watched as he put a Dora the Explorer band aid on her. I chuckled quietly as I saw Chloe point to it with wide eyes. Everyone knew she liked Dora.

The doctor said he would see us first so we could get home faster. I carried Bella and put her in the small patient bed, while I took Chloe and put her on my lap. Her coat and other unnecessary layers were taken off. She was leaning back against my chest. I was kissing the top of her head. While the doctor checked Chloe. She seemed not here. Her body was her but she was dreaming, just like her mother.

The doctor was recording the symptoms that he would fine. Finally he finished with a heavy sigh and turned to me. I was anxious for his answer.

"Well your daughter has viral pneumonia. It can be cured by antibiotics, but it is contagious. Your spouse might have it, but it wouldn't make sense. She doesn't have fever and fainting only occurs when the pneumonia is severe. If you would wait here, I would come back with her test results and a prescription for little Chloe."

I nodded. I didn't need to worry about the pneumonia because I had received the vaccine. I smoothed down Chloe's hair. Her hair was turning darker but it still could be called bronze. Her eyes were even wider and brighter. It was like a green turning into blue. She was really an angel. My angel.

I heard rustling beside me and turn to see Bella waking up. She look disoriented. She finally understood the situation.

"What happened?" Her voice was husky, but still like bells.

"You fainted. The doctor took a blood test to see why. They think it is pneumonia, since Chloe has it," I kissed Chloe's head one more time.

"I fainted because I smelled the blood," she whispered. I raised an eyebrow. She smells blood? She is one weird girl. She saw my expression and laughed. Oh how I missed her laugh.

The doctor came back. His expression now held shock and comprehension. He handed me the prescription and I put it in the baby bag.

"We already know why she fainted, so no worries Doc," I said putting on the ridiculous amount of layers back on Chloe. Bella was getting up so we could finish this faster.

The doctor's voice rang behind me, "Oh so you already knew you were pregnant?"


	16. still trying

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

I watched as Edward fainted and the doctor face turn up in shock all in slow motion. This could not be happening. Me? Pregnant? That is impossible. Was this some sort of joke? I was using birth control. It was 99.9 % effective! I knew I had bad luck, but it cant be this bad! But this can't all be true. I was being punked! Yes, this was all a practical joke. They almost got me and they definitely got Edward.

I started laughing. "Good one Doc!" His face turned up in confusion and that's when I knew I wasn't being Punked. I wasn't even a celebrity to have Ashton Kutcher do this to me. No one knew I was coming to the doctors today and this joke had to have taken weeks to plan. I was pregnant. But why couldn't my face move? Oh my God, I was in a coma!

The doctor came and started to slap my cheeks. Not hard, just enough to wake me up.

"How far am I?" I had no doubt who was the father. Edward was the only guy I had slept with.

"Since it is late October, early November, I would say you are two months along." That was about the time I had started using birth control. The pregnancy would explain the big fight Edward and I had. It was the hormones. I had no period, but this pill would give me four periods a year. I guess me and Edward are just a really fertile couple. But if I was about two months along, I would start having morning sickness. Crap!

Edward had woken up and I was furious! Why the hell did he faint? I didn't and I was the one who was going to have children before the age of 20! I put Chloe's coat on and stormed out the door and into the parking garage. If Edward knew what was good for him, he would be here in five minutes or he was walking back. Apparently Edward had gotten the message and was in the car before I registered the thought.

I pulled up at my apartment and went straight up. I knew Edward was following me because we had to talk. I knew my hormones were kicking in. Chloe was asleep and I felt bad for her. My little girl had pneumonia and there was no way, she was going outside anytime soon. Tomorrow was Saturday and I had a cocktail party to go to. I was representing my Dad's law firm. My mom was coming down to watch her, but I felt bad leaving. This cocktail party was one of the few times my Dad ever needed me and with all that he has done. I owe him that.

Edward was sitting on one of the couches when I got back into the living room. I sat next to him and waited for him to speak.

"How far along are you?" He asked. It was ironic that it was the first question I had asked also.

"About two months," I whispered. For some reason, I wanted to whisper.

"The baby is mine right?" his voice was skeptical. I was taken aback. Duh! Couldn't he do the math?

"Of course!" I exclaimed forgetting the unnecessary need to whisper. He smiled, relieved.

"So how is this going to work out? You can't raise two kids living on your own," Edward said. I knew he wanted to basically move back in, but I wasn't ready to just dive right back where we had left the relationship. So I proposed an offer.

"How about you move in, but you stay in the guestroom?" I asked. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but I did want to take this slow. He nodded seeing as this was the only compromise he might get out of me.

"So can I move in tomorrow? It is a Saturday after all." I nodded my head yes and was about to ask him to stay with Chloe tomorrow night, but decided against it. He probably had one of those events he had to go to. I almost cringed just remembering them.

"So what about us? What are we?" He asked. I really didn't know.

"We're friends who happen to have a kid together and have potential to progress into something more." His eyes brightened at my last sentence. The rest of the night passed in a blur. Edward left shortly after that and I was left to my own thoughts. I was worried and I will go right ahead and admit that I am scared. It's been awhile since I have felt this vulnerable.

The next day I went to work and left my mom and Chloe alone together. I had already informed her on the soap opera that is now my life except for me being pregnant again. Edward would be going in and out with boxes. And I would be going to the cocktail party soon.

I was only working half a day since I the party was today. Charlie couldn't go because he was still working in Cali. People knew that I was his daughter since I was mentioned a lot. I was surprised to hear this. Chloe still has her fever but its reducing and hopefully she is her cherry self again. About 2 hours before the party, I went to go get ready.

I put on a tan, organza dress with a black, thin belt. It showed off my curves nicely. I put on some jewelry and gold, leaf printed ankle boots. I had smoky eyes with gold eye liner and the rest was natural. I decided to let the natural waves of my hair fall down my back and put a gold barrette to hold up on side. I said goodbye to Chloe and Renee and grabbed my black coat and clutch. A car was waiting for me outside. I stepped in and we dashed off to the Gotham Hall.

They would be hosting this even in the legendary club. I ran up the stairs and my coat was immediately taken into the coat closet. I put the number in my clutch and headed toward the main scene.

"Bella?" A familiar voice said behind me. Edward was behind me staring at me confused. He had on a black suit with a black button down but no tie. I almost fainted from the sight.

"Hello, fancy seeing you here," I mused. He was about to say something but was interrupted.

"Bella!" Alice's perky voice rang. I watched as she ran in heels towards me. I loved her dress and shoes. It was a hot pink cocktail dress and she wore those with some glitter pumps. The rest of her make up and jewelry was gold. She had flat ironed her and it was dead straight. She kissed my cheek and gave me a hug. I returned it. Jasper was right behind her and I gave him one too.

Rosalie and Emmett were right behind them. Emmett didn't give me one of his bear hugs. I guess Edward had told them. Rosalie hesitantly walked up to me and hugged me. She was wearing a dark red cocktail dress with black pumps. Her hair was in an elegant bun and her make up consisted of black and silver. Jasper and Emmett had the same look as Edward's but Emmett had on a white shirt and Jasper had on a gray. Boys are so easy to dress!

"What are you doing here?" Alice asked. I saw as Edward waited intently for my answer.

"Well, I am officially working. I am representing my dad's firm." They all nodded and for the rest of the night we hung out, but Edward was extremely protective. He wouldn't let me sip my drink unless he made sure there was no alcohol. He glared at any guy who took immediate interest in me. I really was happy to see him this way. It told me he was still trying to win my heart. I knew it wouldn't take long.


	17. taking it slow

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Edward left home together and thankfully he barely had a couple of drinks. Tonight was fun, even though I had to speak about to some of old men in outdated suits about my dad's most famous cases, but other than that it was great. We got home and my mom said goodbye to both of us and she seemed to approve of Edward which I was grateful for. We went to our rooms and I saw a scowl being bit back by Edward because he had to sleep in the guest room.

I changed in to my pajamas and brushed my teeth. Chloe was still asleep and had been given her medicine. I heard the knocking at my door and went to open it. And there stood Edward leaning against my door frame shirtless and with pajama pants on. He knew what he did to me and was teasing me. I was very aware of the scowl that had taken over my features. He just chuckled.

"Just wanted to say goodnight, baby," he said.

"Don't call me baby," I secretly liked it but I wasn't about to let him know that. Ugh! Must be the hormornes.

"I wasn't talking to you." And with that he went down on his knees and pressed his mouth to my stomach.

"Goodnight baby. I will talk to you tomorrow." It came out a little jumbled up because his lips were pressed into my stomach, but it brought tears to my eyes nonetheless. He stood up and a tear escaped me. Edward wiped it away with his thumb. He seemed nervous.

"I was wondering if you would go on a lunch date with me." His voice seemed apprehensive and scared. I didn't know why. I did say that there was potential between us. That we could be Bella and Edward again, but with a little less drama. I nodded. He beamed at me.

"Well then have a good night," he walked back to the guest room and I watched him. Hopefully I didn't get morning sickness tomorrow and would keep the food I ate down. I fell asleep the tears flowing on their own. I had to put the tears away and put on a big smile today. To be honest, this was not the best time for a baby. I was barely handling Chloe and giving her what is necessary. One baby is tough, but two? But I didn't have a choice. I couldn't give my baby up for adoption. That wouldn't be fair.

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until I was woken up by the alarm. I got up and took a shower. I looked at myself in the mirror. Nothing had changed. My stomach was still flat and my skin the same pale. I looked the same but things weren't the same and that scared me. I was always a little wary about change. But without change the world wouldn't be what it is today. But most of the changes I experienced were not good.

The divorce my parents had was a bad change. I barely saw my dad and my mom was becoming eccentric and more dependent on me. I couldn't live like other kids did. I had never complained but I always wondered what it was like to be a normal kid. When my mom first got married, I hated it. Not because of Phil, he is a great guy, it was just that the paparazzi went crazy and I was followed everywhere. So I just decided not to go anywhere. I was being confined in my own home because of this change.

Forks was of course different. My dad was rarely home, but that wasn't something new. I had made some great friends and became dependent on them upon my arrival. Then when this whole situation happened, it brought a change that wasn't welcomed yet again. I couldn't go on shopping trips with Rose and Alice. I couldn't play video games with Jasper and Emmett. They were the only real friends that I had ever encountered at the time and I just didn't want to let go. But I had to.

I was emotional wreck. My brain tried to downplay it when I would describe my emotions and it succeeded. I had not realized how bad I was until now. I wasn't a simple disaster as I used to think. I couldn't be fixed so easily. Come to think of it disasters are not that easy to solve and how I tricked myself into thinking that was beyond me.

As I stood watching myself in the mirror, I let my mind wander into thinking the changes that happened since Chloe was born. One change that threw all the bad ones away. If I my parents hadn't divorced, I would be miserable seeing two people who obviously weren't in love avoiding each other. It wouldn't be a right.

If the paparazzi hadn't driven me to Forks, all these bad changes wouldn't have happened. They all led me to have a beautiful baby girl by the name of Chloe Marybelle Cullen Swan. Maybe I was destined to have all this happen so I could have her. And maybe just maybe I was destined to have this little one two. Fate had a plan and I was sure as hell going to stick with it.

I snapped out of my reverie and went to go change. I slipped on a dark sweater dress and some leather heels. My hair was pulled back by a headband, but my bangs were out. I walked out of my bedroom and grabbed my wool coat and studded purse on the way. I left Edward say I had to work and he could meet me at my work for lunch. My mom was coming to spend some time with Chloe or otherwise neither of us would have gone. We weren't bringing Chloe outside until the pneumonia was gone. I walked towards my job. Today was no different. Some paper work, making appointments, and picking up phone calls. My dad wasn't in today, so there weren't a lot of people coming in today. It was about noon and put the phone so it would say to call back at a later time.

I heard the door open and a whoosh sound. I looked up to see Edward in dark jeans, dark brown leather shoes, and gray wool coat. I smiled up at him and noticed his cheeks were red with cold.

"Hello, I have an appointment with the exclusive Bella Swan. I hear she is really hard to find with her being a big time lawyer and all that," he grinned at me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my coat and purse.

"She is not in today so I guess you will have to settle for me," I said matter of factly. He looked me up and down as I made my way over to him.

"That wouldn't be a problem," his voice husky. I hit him playfully in the arm and laughed.

"Let's go and have some lunch." He laughed and grabbed my hand. We walked out of the office and I locked it. Sundays were very slow and rarely and clients showed up. We walked hand in hand. Edward was leading us and I really didn't know where we were headed. I asked a bunch of times, but he had refused to give me some answers. I was getting really aggravated. Finally we stopped and I looked up.

We were in front of The Capital Grille. I had heard good things. We walked inside and were immediately showed to our table, which was really private from the rest of the other customers. I sat down as Edward pulled out the chair. We talked about nothing to important until the waiter arrived I just wanted some ice tea and I could see Edward breath a sigh of relief. I guess he had been reading what I should be eating during pregnancy. He ordered a coke.

The rest of the meal went fine and there were no uncomfortable silences like the first date. We talked about ourselves. The last date was mostly about Chloe and what she was like when Edward wasn't around. It hurt to think about that. I ordered the French onion soup while Edward ordered a Lobster and Crab burger. We picked at each others food and gave each other mock faces of anger. It was comfortable being around him and there was definitely a connection there. But I was still a little wary. I wanted to take this slow.


	18. rosalie's problem

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

It has been a month since Edward and I have been slowly dating. Chloe is getting better day by day and it feels like I have my free- spirited child back. The morning sickness had gotten the best of me and Edward is there everyday pulling my hair back as I empty my stomach. We had an ultrasound already done to make sure the baby is healthy. Edward was a like a little kid at the zoo. His eyes were wide open in fascination. It was very amusing to see. His family already knows about the second pregnancy and is already ecstatic. Even though Rosalie seems apprehensive and is always biting her lip.

College was becoming harder and harder by the second. I spend more time studying than actually spending time with Chloe. My job has several events that I need to go to. Some are very formal, but others are more cocktail parties. For some reason Edward goes to the same events. I haven't asked him about it.

My mother and father still don't know about this pregnancy and I am reluctant to tell them. I know they were giving and supportive during my pregnancy with Chloe, but they might think I was just so irresponsible. Plus the paparazzi are going crazy with my father and mother. My father has been involved with this big case that involves one of the most controversial celebrities in history.

The presses are not allowed any type of entry into the courtroom and therefore are pestering my father for some information. My mom and Phil seem to become aggravated with the press as well. Since my mom comes and visit so much, they would see Phil by himself. And now started a rumor of them being separated. I know pretty soon I will be having some unwelcomed visitors also. When they find out, I am dating one of the infamous Cullens, I will be done for. No, scratch that, when they find out I have a baby and I am pregnant, I will be done for. Lovely.

Edward and I take the relationship slow. An occasional kiss and cuddle is really the most physical we get. He still sleeps in the guest room, but I am considering of giving him an upgrade. He has been well behaved and is barely drinking.

Today was one of the formal events. It was called Autism Speaks Formal Ball. My dad had a case that involved a child who was autistic and became very attached to this charity. They are throwing a ball for the people who supported this charity. Edward and his family were going as well because his father donates. Sophia was watching Chloe tonight and I was very grateful. For some reason I thought she was in a foul mood and when I asked her about it, she shrugged it off.

I was wearing a midnight blue maxi dress and Jimmy Choo shoes. My make up consisted of blue eye shadow and silver eye liner; the rest was natural. I put on a ribbon bracelet and I put on diamond stud earrings. My hair was in an elegant bun and my bangs were out. I walked out.

Edward was standing in the living room in a suit. His suit was all black and his shirt was white. The black tie put the whole thing together. His hair was in its usual messy untamable self. He looked breathtaking.

"You look amazing," he complimented. His eyes were looking me up and down, but I didn't feel uncomfortable.

"You don't look bad yourself," I said, my voice teasing. He smiled his signature crooked smile and got up to give me a kiss. I ignored Sophia "awing" in the background. I said goodbye to Sophia and Chloe and picked up my clutch and coat. We walked our way to the small limo. The driver knew where to go. The event was being held at the Palm House. It was very elegant and looked to be made of glass. It was simple yet perfect for this event.

We arrived and proceeded to the entrance. Our coats were taken and we were lead to the main hall and took our seats. We were the first ones there, but not for long. Alice walked towards us. She was wearing a long purple gown with purple peep toe pumps. Her jewelry was gold as well as her make up and her hair was in short curls. Jasper was wearing an all black suit and a black shirt and tie. They looked like supermodels.

Rosalie and Emmett weren't very far behind them. I can see other people casting glances of envy towards Rose. I couldn't blame them. Her black, one shoulder gown fit her perfectly. She as well had peep toe pumps, but hers were black. Emmett was in a black suit with a white shirt and black, bow tie.

"Hello, soon to be parents of two," Alice said. I just rolled my eyes and Edward beamed. I was dreading becoming like a hippo again, but Edward was all for it. Rosalie just looked annoyed, but it wasn't directed towards us.

"Rose, are you okay?" I asked, concerned. Everyone was in their own conversations now, so it was only me and her talking. She shook her head no. The annoyed expression was gone and a sad one was replaced.

"I need to tell you something," she whispered. I nodded and turned toward everyone else.

"Rose and I are going to do something real quick," I told them. They all nodded. I didn't say bathroom because Alice would surely come and I think Rose didn't want her right now. We both got up and headed towards the powder room. No one was there, so we were good.

"I-I'm pregnant," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. My eyes were as wide as saucers.

"What?!" I whispered- screamed.

"I know, I was surprised to when I took like about four tests. I know pregnancy tests are not 100 percent effective, but four tests can't be wrong. And right now I am just freaking out. How am I supposed to tell Emmett? Would he not want me? And Emmett worked so hard to come to college here and he might think this baby would distract him from his dreams," Rosalie ranted. Her hands were flying up in the air and her eyes were wide with panic.

"Okay, first we need to calm down."- We took a deep breath-"Okay how long since you have known?" I asked.

"It has been two weeks," Rosalie said. Oh okay, two wee- What?! Two weeks?!

"And you didn't tell Emmett?" She shook her head no.

"I was waiting for the right time." That to me was a cliché answer.

"There is no right time to tell your boyfriend that you're pregnant. You just have to be brave and tell him. I mean I really don't know had to handle that situation because I didn't tell Edward that I was pregnant for either of the pregnancies. But you're a brave person and trust me Emmett might be shocked but he will be happy. He is not going to leave you."

She took my advice, as if her life depended on it, but I could tell she was still hesitant.

"Should I tell him now?" She asked.

"No, no, no. Wait until you get home. I would recommend leaving early."

She nodded in understanding and we made our way back to the table. Edward looked confused to why I was with Rose so long, but I just shrugged at him. And thankfully he didn't pry. The rest of the night was spent in laughter and everyone else was glancing at Rose and me. Rosalie and Emmett left rather early and the rest of us weren't far behind them. I just everything would work out for Rose and Emmett.


	19. just right

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

It was the day after the formal event. My mother and I were supposed to meet up for lunch, but I had to take Chloe shopping today. Her clothes were getting too small. I woke up and walked over to my bathroom. I took a shower and went to go change.

I put on black skinny jeans with and Abercrombie shirt that had a v-neck. I added a black, wool blazer and suede pumps. I did my make up and put on a necklace and went to go get Chloe. Her pneumonia was going away and I dibbed that it was okay for her to go outside. I picked up Chloe from her crib. She was wide awake making gurgling noises with her fist in her mouth. She was too cute.

I changed her stinky diaper and put on a green shirt with white pants on her. Her shoes were pink which matched the balloons that were on the shirt. We walked into the kitchen to find Edward leaning against the counter waiting for the coffee to be ready.

"Hey babe," I greeted. Chloe just gave a little squeal. Edward raised his head and spun around to look at us. He had a white wife beater and pajama pants on. He walked over a gave me a kiss. He pulled back and took Chloe from my arms and kissed her on the cheek. He was always worrying about me carrying Chloe for too long.

"Where you guys going?" He asked. I told him my plans for the day, while I got baby food for Chloe. He put her in the high chair and I sat down in the seat beside it.

"Mind if I come?" He asked. I told him I didn't mind. He went to change while I fed myself and Chloe. It wasn't too long before, Edward came out wearing a blue button down shirt and dark jeans. I grabbed my coat and Chloe's and we were off.

The minute we walked out the door a million flashes went off. What was going on? Chloe was starting to cry in the stroller we had put her into. It was the paparazzi. I should have known they were going to come sooner or later. We kept walking straight. We had to cross central park to get to the boutique store. The photographers kept asking me question, but I ignored them.

It was a relief to finally get to the store.

"Why are the paparazzi here?" Edward asked.

"You are one of the heirs to the Cullen fortune. That makes you New York royalty. And Phil supposedly cheated on my mom and the paparazzi were all over the scandal," I told him.

"But it is only going to get worse," I told Edward. Edward eyes bugged out as if that weren't possible. I pushed him and the stroller to a corner in the far right.

"How can it get worst?" Edward whispered.

"Did you forget about knocking me up _again_?" I asked him. Comprehension dawned on his face. He grimaced at thought of the paparazzi if they found out we were going to be parents of 2. "And that is not all, Rosalie is pregnant as well."

All the blood rushed to his face. I was worried about his health at the moment. I smacked in the face like the doctor did to me. That didn't snap him out of it. I kissed him the lips and that surely got a reaction out of him. He put his arm around my waist and I put mine on his neck. Finally we pulled back for air.

"You okay?" I asked, breathless. He nodded. We walked up and down the store. We purchased a whole new wardrobe for Chloe who had fallen asleep in the stroller. We walked outside and the paparazzi had decreased.

"Why don't I take Chloe home while you go to lunch with your mom?" he suggested. I nodded and gave him a peck on the lips and headed to the restaurant my mother and I had agree on. I walked in and the hostess informed me that Renee had already arrived. I walked up to the table.

My mom looked absolutely terrible. Her face that used to be alive was now dead. My heart broke just looking at her. I sat down and she looked up at me. The bags under her eyes even more prominent.

"Mom, what happened?" I whispered in a soothing voice.

"He cheated on me," She told me, her voice filled with pain and hurt. She whipped out a picture of Phil and another woman. They were both kissing. I was filled with fury and hate for Phil.

"C'mon mom, we are going to my apartment and you will stay in the guestroom," I told her while grabbing her hand and leading her out the restaurant. We took a cab and go to the apartment quickly. Edward was laying flat on the couch with Chloe on his chest sleeping. It was the perfect picture moment.

When he heard the door open, his head whipped toward our direction. He took in my mom's distraught state and said nothing. My mom was looking at Chloe and Edward with a smile on her face. Edward got up to bring Chloe to her crib. I led my mom to the couch. She started sobbing quietly and I just whispered soothing words to her.

Her sobs came to a stop. You could tell she was exhausted. We all were.

"Lets get you to the guestroom." I had already informed Edward of the plans. He of course seemed ecstatic at the idea of us sleeping in the same bed.

"Oh no, I can't do that to Edward. I will sleep on the couch," she quickly told me. I would never allow my mother to sleep on the couch.

"No mom it's okay. We're just sleeping in my bed. What more can we do? I am already pregnant." I quickly stopped. Damn, my mom didn't know I was pregnant.

"W-what?" Her face was thoroughly confused. "I'm pregnant mom." I closed my eyes and waited for her wrath of fury. This reminded me the first time I told my mom was pregnant. Wait. Where was Edward?

"That's great honey," my mother said. I opened my eyes to see my mom looking back at me with sincere eyes. The question must have been written all over my face.

"I know what I am talking about honey. Besides this baby and Chloe will let me get my mind occupied." It sort-of hurt that she was using my children as a distraction, but if it helped my mom go through her problems so be it. I just nodded and led her to the guestroom. Edward moved all his clothes to a section in my walk in closet. I closed the door and let my mom settle in.

Edward and I walked to what was now _our_ bedroom. I changed into pajamas which consisted of a tank top and shorts. My small rounded stomach could be seen through the tank top. I walked out to see Edward in what was now his side of the bed. I crawled in and almost immediately I felt an arm wrapped around my waist.

I liked this. The pace in our relationship was no to fast and no to slow. It was just right.


	20. need

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Edward and I woke up. Well he woke and I ran to the bathroom to empty my stomach. I grunted and went into the shower. I washed my hair and let the hot water release the knots in my back. Edward and I switched places. He went into the shower and me into the bathroom. We had school today, so we didn't say much. I just hoped that my mother wouldn't change her mind on me having another baby once she stopped her post breakdown phase.

I put on a tan, knitted cardigan and a black tank. I added some shredded skinny jeans and brown boots and was ready to go. It wasn't long before Edward came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. It took all my strength not to rip it off of him. He smirked knowing what he did to me. I walked out the bedroom huffing. I went into the kitchen to have some crackers.

There was a knock at the door indicating that Sophia was here. I opened it to see her in the cheeriest of moods. I was surprised. About a week ago, she had a permanent scowl across her face. I raised my eyebrows while she skipped in;yes,_ skipped in._

"Someone's happy," I commented. She stuck her tongue out at me. And I put my hand over my heart as if I were offended. She just laughed. I told her that my mother was here and not in the greatest of mood. She nodded her head in understanding. Edward came out and saw the big grin on Sophia's face and looked confused. He must think she is bi-polar.

I looked at him up and down and noticed he was wearing a black sweater that fit him very well. His dark jeans and shoes just made me want to faint into his power right then and there.

"Oh guys, I just wanted to tell you that there is like 20 photographers outside your home," Sophia said casually. This happened all the time in Florida so it wasn't a big deal for her.

"Great," I muttered sarcastically. Edward and I walked out of the apartment and down the elevator. And there they were. The infamous paparazzi. I rolled my eyes. Edward and I walked hand in hand to NYU. He was dropping me off since his classes are on the other side of campus. He gave me a kiss and there were suddenly flashes everywhere. I walked inside and sat in my usual spot. Rosalie had started to sit next to me.

Speaking of Rose, she never told me what Emmett said. As if on cue, Rose plopped down in the seat next to me. I turned to her with expectant eyes.

"He was shocked at first and couldn't speak, but then was excited and started to speak to my stomach," she said nonchalantly, but I saw her eyes twinkle with happiness.

"Did you tell the rest of your family?" She nodded. "They were disappointed, like all parents would be if their child had a baby at this age, but in the end were ecstatic. They are only worried about us two and the press."

I knew the gossip magazine were going to go crazy at the fact that Rosalie was going to have a child at the ripe age of twenty and Edward was going to have TWO children at that age also. I shuddered of what might happen in the future. The morning had passed by without incident and the paps still haven't given up. I was exhausted by the time I got to the café. I sat with the Cullen. Something was different today. It was like every pair of eyes was on me. I let my fall to cover my embarrassment. I sat down.

Alice came skipping in oblivious to the stares all around her. She wore a one shoulder sweater with skinny jeans and ankle boots. She was swinging her tote happily in one hand. Jasper was too busy trying to catch up with her to notice the stares as well. Rosalie came with Emmett's giant self. They were grinning madly. She was wearing a gray sweater dress, legging, and brown slouch boots.

Edward came in as well, but he, unlike everyone else, noticed the stares. He came and sat next to me putting me in his lap with his hand rubbing small, smoothing circles against my stomach. Alice was literally bouncing up and down in her seat. Everyone was trying to choke up their laughter.

"Alice may I ask why you are so happy?" I was the only one who could speak properly at the moment. It seemed so quiet in the café. I could tell they were listening to our conversations. Rosalie and Emmett glared at each and everyone one of them and immediately a soft buzz could be heard.

"Well, I have a reason to go shopping," She squealed excitedly. Not even Jasper can calm her.

"Since when do you need a reason to go shopping," I snickered. She glared at me and I shut my mouth.

"Shut it or I more stuff for you than your unborn child," she threatened. It was official. I would not speak for the remainder of the lunch. It wasn't long before I got up to go to work. I turn around and gave Edward a kiss and he didn't waste anytime deepening it. I heard Emmett whistle and I blushed and buried my head in Edward's chest.

I got up and told everyone goodbye. Edward said he would walk me since his next class was canceled. The flashes were quick to come this time. Edward wrapped his arms protectively around me as we walked to the office together. We finally got there and we said goodbye.

I walked in and sat immediately in the chair. There wasn't really anyone there.

"Isabella Marie Swan what is the meaning of this?" Charlie stormed. I didn't know he was going to be in today. He stomped up to me with what looked like his I-phone in his hand. And there it was a picture of Edward and I walking hand in hand. There was a circle around my stomach where my small, but defined bump was located.

I was speechless. These people working fast. The picture was taken a few hours ago.

"Dad, I'm pregnant again," I whispered with my head down. I could sense my dad silently fuming beside me.

"Bella, I am very disappointed in you. I thought you would learn from you mistakes and I am not saying that Chloe was a mistake; I am just saying that you should have learned to be more responsible with your actions. Now, I really don't know how to feel at this precise moment; just give me time to cool off. I am closing the office for the day, so you can go home."

I didn't say anything, but grab my things and go. I was furious at these people who followed me around for a living. I didn't want my dad finding out like this. I felt like the worst daughter right now. I couldn't even cry right now. I had to suck in my tears and put on a happy face. It was hard, but I had enough practice. I got to my apartment and let Sophia have the rest of the day off. My mom went outside for a moment, so it was me and Chloe. I fed her and put her down for a nap.

Edward didn't take long to come back home. He saw my face and asked what was wrong. I shook my head, silently telling him that I didn't want to talk about it, and let the tears out. He wrapped his arms around me and rocked me back and forth.

That was all I needed. Someone to hold me.


	21. we are having a

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

I eventually stopped crying and told Edward what happened. He seemed guilty, but me being me told him it took two to get pregnant. I brushed the Charlie thing on. It felt good to just let it go and move on. My mom hadn't come home yet. But every break-up was like this. She would take long peaceful walks to clear her mind; I think. I really didn't know my mom's reasons for things. Finally my mom came back to the house, but said nothing and went straight into her room.

That surprised me. She would usually come and talk her mind out. I shrugged it off and went to go to sleep. Edward was not far behind.

I was now 5 months along and Edward and I were on a way to another ultrasound. We were going to find out the baby's sex today. My mom was still living with us. All her clothing was transferred here now. She helped out Sophia with Chloe whenever she can. Sophia has been love struck. We finally got to meet the lucky guy and I had to admit they were perfect for each other.

Chloe was becoming a little to much to bear now that she was becoming close to turn one. She was unusually clingy to me or Edward. Luckily she didn't put up a fight with us today. Rosalie was beyond excited. She was four months and was showing. Emmett had big grin wherever he went. It took a lot for Edward and Jasper no to tease him. The press, as I had expected, had a field day when they found out about me and Rose's pregnancies. But lately we had been turning into old news.

My dad had come around to accepting that I was indeed pregnant again. He was a little hesitant though. Thanksgiving and Christmas passed by quickly. No one really didn't do anything, but try to fight off the paparazzi. I got to see Esme and Carlisle again; their Hollywood good looks still intact.

It was now the ending of March; almost the beginning of April. I was rubbing my swollen belly while my hand was in Edward's hand. Our relationship had progressed to many levels; if you catch my drift. Edward was driving. He wouldn't let me drive because he didn't want anything to happen to the baby. He was so over protective. Emmett was even worse. Rose acted like she wanted to kill him, but she secretly liked it.

We arrived to the doctors and parked in a nearby parking garage. The wind was bearable and not too strong. I let my fingers roam my stomach even though my grey top created a barrier. I had on my favorite jeans on. They were skinny leg but for maternity. Edward had hid all my heels, so I was stuck with boots, sneakers, and flats. We walked into the lobby and signed in.

There were many couples all around us. I leaned back on one of the chairs. Edward did the same.

"So what do you want?" Edward asked.

"I really want a boy, but if I get a girl that would be fine," I told him. He nodded taking in my opinion. He looked at my stomach lovingly. It was a normal routine for him to speak to my stomach. Sometimes he would have random conversations or he would just sing to it. And every time the baby would kick.

"Isabella Swan," The nurse called in a boring tone. Edward helped me up and we followed the nurse to the room. They did the normal procedure before the ultrasound technician came in. I flinched when they squirted the blue gel on my stomach. It was so cold.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" The girl asked. You could tell she liked to do this. Unlike the nurse who was just here. We nodded our heads yes.

"Congratulations, you have a baby boy," I beamed at the screen. I was having a boy. I looked over at Edward and knew he was thinking about teaching the boy how to play sports and do other things that guys do. We finished up the ultrasound and in no time we were back in the car on the way to the apartment. The whole gang was meeting us there to find out the gender as well.

We made small talk on the way back but it was all meaningless. We were still on our high of finding out the news. We parked my Audi and went rushing back to the apartment. My mom went out with Phil to sort out all of this crap. He was calling nonstop and it was getting annoying. I let Sophia go home since she had a big date tonight and wished her luck.

Chloe was sleeping and we didn't want to wake her up. I went to order some Chinese for the gang. They all ate like pigs. The gang arrived right after I hung up. The banging on the door was now doubts Emmett. I could hear the distinct smack that Rosalie gave him. I let the losers who I called friends in. They all sat in my living room.

Rosalie wore a purple maternity and a tan, knitted cardigan. Her sandals looked so comfy. Alice had on an Abercrombie tube top and some boyfriend skinny jeans and heels. They were all expecting an answer from us. I gave a look to Edward saying he could say it.

"We are having a baby boy," Edward said. You couldn't doubt the excitement and happiness in his voice. They all let out a cheering noise, successfully waking up Chloe. I gave them a quick glare and they mumbled their apologies. I walked toward Chloe's nursery.

And there she was whimpering and a pout on her face.

"It's okay. Mommy's here," I cooed. I picked her up which was becoming difficult because of my never ending growing stomach. She buried her head in the crook of my neck and wrapped her small, smooth arms. I walked her to the living room where the rest of the gang was. When they saw her, they all awed at her shyness. She wrapped her arms tighter. Edward came to take her from my arms.

She wasn't having that. She had a death grip on my neck, but it didn't hurt me. "No, Momma!" she cried.

I turned to her with wide eyes. She been saying things, but none of it I could make out. This was her first word. Well, words. Everyone was silent first, but then burst into applause. She still had her face hidden, but I still felt the smile.

The rest of the night was spent uneventful. We ate Chinese and talked about how we would decorate the nursery. There was a text on my cell saying my mom wouldn't be coming home today. I guess she fixed her problems. It wasn't long before the gang had to leave because they were tired. We said goodbye. Chloe had fallen back asleep and I put her in her crib.

Her birthday would be here soon and I was planning on having a day with the park with the rest of the family. The thought brought tears to my eyes. She was already turning one. My baby was growing up so fast. Gosh, I sound like my mom! I went to my room and put my pajamas on. Edward was already in the bed reading some sort of book. I snuggled up against him. He put the book down and did his ritual of talk to my stomach.

"You big sister talked to day. She said 'No Momma!' I was so happy. I can't wait for you to start talking and walking. I would show you how to throw a football. How to kick a soccer ball. You will be the most spoiled boy in the world. I hope you have your mother's eyes. They are so beautiful." And on cue my little boy kicked. Edward beamed and gave my stomach a final kiss.

I let myself fall into a peaceful sleep. I was content with life even though I had crazy people in it.


	22. enemies and lies

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

I was now six month's pregnant. Chloe's birthday was coming very soon. Alice, Rose and I were going shopping for Chloe and the two new babies. Rosalie had found out what she was having and it was going to be a beautiful baby girl. Emmett and Rose were ecstatic. Rosalie was happy with her baby bump, while I was positive that I looked like a hippo. I got up being careful not to wake up Edward. Even though my mom moved out a while ago, we still shared the same bedroom.

My mom and Phil had work things out. It turns out that he never cheated on her. It was on old picture of an old girlfriend. I got up and dressed my self in a blue maternity top and dark wash Bermudas. I paired my outfit with blue ballerina flats and my black purse and was ready to go.

I was meeting Rose and Alice at their apartment, which wasn't too far from here. As soon as I got to the door, it burst open. And there stood Alice with all her glory. She was wearing a navy blue plaid shirt with shorts and dark red chucks. When it came to shopping, even Alice would dress comfortably. I walked in and sat in their extremely comfortable couch.

"So how's the baby doing?" Alice asked. I assumed we were waiting for Rosalie.

"Except for the back pain, having to pee every five minutes, making my feet hurt, and having really weird cravings, he is fine," I told her. She smiled. Rosalie decided to make her appearance at that moment. As soon as she opened the door, you could hear Emmett's snoring, but once she closed it the sound was muffled. I laughed at how sound proof this place was.

That was a good thing when it came to Emmett and Rose, if you know what I mean. Rose gracefully walked to us in a printed maternity tank top and khaki Bermudas. She had bright blue flats and a black purse, as well.

"Hello," I mused. You could tell she was tired. That's what pregnancy does to you. She rolled her eyes and nodded to the door. Of course, Alice didn't waste no time in bouncing to he door. I swear she thinks every minute is sacred. We took a cab to the local mall and headed straight to the baby clothing section.

We picked out green, blue, and white onesies for my baby boy. I also picked out pants and blankets for the baby as well. Rosalie's face lit up when we got to the girl section. Seeing the pink in the aisles brought back memories. She picked out a lot of clothing for her new baby girl. We then went to the maternity stores. I bought a few pieces of clothing. I was surprised that Alice didn't insist we buy more. We went to the normal stores and boutiques because Alice was with us and I bought some clothing for after the pregnancy. I was determined to get back into my prebaby body.

Of course with Rose and I being pregnant and all we had to go to the food court to eat. Alice said she would get food for us and Rose offered to go with her. I sat at the table that we had chosen for us.

"My, my, Well if it isn't Bella Swan," a familiar sickly sweet voice said. I lifted my head up and in all her glory stood Tanya. She was looking at me with a smirk across her face.

"You're pregnant? I should have known. How's the father of the child? Let me guess you don't know? Or you got knocked up and left you? Edward would never do that too me?" Apparently she wasn't reading the gossip magazines. What was all this nonsense about Edward?

"Edward?"

"Oh yes, my fiancé. We have been living together for the past year," she bragged. I raised my eyebrows. She didn't have a ring on her finger. Before I even had a chance to respond, Alice and Rose came to the table with the food. From the glares that were on their faces, they had recognized Tanya.

"Bella, what is going on here?" Alice asked. Venom dripping in her voice.

"Well, Tanya was just telling me that Edward was her fiancé and had been living with her for the past year," I was really trying hard to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Tanya snapped. I cant believe she was still going with her lie.

"Well I find that hard to believe when Edward is the father of my CHILDREN and has been living with me since November. And you don't have a ring on your finger to prove that you're even engaged. I'm surprised you haven't read it on the gossip magazines," I told her sweetly. She was stunned into silence. And it was Rose's and Alice's turn to try not to laugh.

"C- Children?" She asked in a high pitched voice.

"Yes, this is baby number two," I patted my stomach. She unexpectedly turned and ran away. We all busted out laughing, causing a few people to look at us weirdly.

We sat down eating our food and would describe how Tanya's face looked like. By 2' o'clock I was exhausted and Rose was too. Alice was visibly upset, but shut her mouth. She knew how the wrath of two pregnant ladies could be.

I got to my apartment as fast as I could. I wanted to see Chloe and Edward. When I walked in, I saw that Edward had Chloe on his hip and was feeding her. The food was on the island and he was standing. She kept saying ' yumm! Dada!' She was learning new words everyday.

Edward sensed me come in and turned his head in my direction. He broke out into a smile when he saw me and the newly carried bags. He greeted me and went back to Chloe who was demanding his attention.

I put the bags in the living room, knowing fully well that Edward wanted to see them. He finished and put Chloe to a nap. He came back and was almost as hyper as Alice to see the new bags. I showed all the cut onesies and outfits I picked. And to my surprise he wanted to see what I bought from the maternity store as well. He looked like Tim Gunn on Project Runway when he criticized people about their outfits. I told him this and he asked who Tim Gunn was. I rolled my eyes and muttered 'men'. I laid back on the couch and let sleep take over me. My feet were hurting and my back was in pain.

Only few more months and this will be done with.


	23. names and birthdays

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

It was Chloe's birthday today and we were meeting the whole gang at the park today. We were going to the petting zoo located in central park and we would all walk back here for the cake. Today was going to be fairly simple and I was really happy with that. I woke up to the sun peeking through the curtains. That was a big change from Forks. I always woke up to cloudy skies.

It was still early so, I lay in my very comfortable bed and watched Edward breathed in and out. The baby boy kicked me; silently telling me that he was awake. I rubbed the spot that he was kicking me. I could tell that this baby was very strong. I couldn't wait for Edward and I to come up with a name already. I can't stand calling it 'this baby'.

I saw Edward stir next to me and his eyes fluttered open. It was an adorable sight. I thought this was the perfect time to express my views.

"Um I was thinking about names," I told him quietly. This immediately perked up his attention.

"I personally don't have any ideas," he told me sheepishly.

"Well Internet here we come!" I exclaimed. I heard Edward chuckle beside me and I leaned over to get my laptop. I sat up as well as Edward. I was scrolling down and Edward was righting names we liked on a notepad.

So far we had come up with: _Ethan, Carson, Bradley, Noel, Joel, and Conner. _Now we had to pick out a first and middle name.

"I'm having second thoughts on Joel," Edward said. I nodded in agreement and he crossed the name out.

"Ethan reminds me of an 80's TV show pretty boy," I wrinkled my nose at just saying the name out loud. We crossed that one out too.

"I like Conner a lot," I commented. We kept crossing out and adding on names onto the list until we got to a name that we were really satisfied with.

"Then this baby is officially deemed Conner Noel Cullen," I said proudly.

"I love you Bella," Edward said. My breath caught in my throat. I knew that he loved me and hopefully he knew that I loved him, but this was the first time being said out loud.

"I love you too." Edward beamed at me and caught me in a passionate kiss. But the damn Alarm clock just wanted to ruin the moment. I pulled back reluctantly and made my way to the bathroom. I couldn't look back because I knew I couldn't resist going back to the bed.

I took a shower and dressed myself in a maternity boyfriend, striped sweater and darks jeans. I put on some cream flats and braided a piece of my hair back and made it seem it disappeared in the never ending waves.

I got out and Edward got in. I knew by this time Chloe was awake. She had mastered walking in 2 days. I was getting worried why she was walking so late by the past days erased it completely. I walked into her nursery and she was standing up grabbing onto her crib. She lifted her hand up and waved at me.

"Hi, momma," Chloe said in her cute baby voice.

"Hi, baby" I took her to the bathroom down the hall. I gave her a quick bath and thankfully she didn't splash. She kept saying "birwrthway." It was cute how she messed her words up. I wrapped her in a towel and walked down the hallway to her bedroom. Edward was just coming out the door. He saw me with Chloe and effortlessly had a big smile on his face.

"Happy birthday Chloe!" Chloe squealed causing the baby to kick me rather hard. I let an 'oof' sound and Edward immediately took Chloe from my arms. I rubbed the spot were Connor hit me.

"Now Conner you have to be careful with mommy," Edward said soothingly to our unborn baby. It was so cute. Chloe just looked in wonder. I waved it off and proceeded to Chloe's bedroom. Her birthday was already out. It was a blue, floral dress and silver flats. I got her dressed and but a cute headband in her bronze locks.

I set her down and she ran out of her room. Edward had made sure to make the apartment baby safe. I looked at Edward and analyzed his outfit. Gosh, I think like Alice!

He was wearing white, v neck tee and Bermuda shorts. He laughed at Chloe and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned in as much as I could with my big belly. He kissed me on top of my head and I let out a contented sigh. We finished our lover's daze and went to get Chloe. If we didn't we were going to be late.

I picked her up and gave her to Edward. He out her in the stroller and while he grabbed the baby bag and I pushed the stroller. The gang met us at the local petting zoo. Emmett was on cloud nine dressed in jeans and a tee. Rosalie's belly easily showed through green top and denim capris. She had two- toned ballet flats and a cream colored purse. Alice and Jasper had yet to arrive. My mother and her husband would be meeting us back at the apartment, as well as Sophia and her new beau.

Alice and Jasper had finally arrived. Alice said she had to be fashionably late. She was wearing a tan. Lightly sequined top with straight jeans and tan, lace up boots. Her whole outfit was designer. And she was wearing it to a petting zoo. Alice will be Alice. Jasper looked appropriate for the occasion. He wore jeans and a button down. They were complete opposites.

We went through the petting zoo. I could tell Chloe had a blast and so did Emmett. He got frequent slaps on the head from Rose. Of course there was the occasional flash and click of paparazzi near by, but they didn't ruin our day. We finished up and made our way back to the apartment.

Once we got inside, I ordered tons of pizza boxes because Emmett was here. We had brought Ice cream cake because it was really hot outside. I regret putting on the sweater today. Esme and Carlisle had flown in from Forks and were coming to the mini birthday party too.

The rest of the guest finally arrived and I greeted every one of them. Sophia introduced me to her new beau, who I actually knew very well. He was a young lawyer with black, silky hair and blue eyes. He actually interned for my father and he sometimes stopped by the office. The rest of the day was spent telling embarrassing stories about Emmett. I mean come on, Emmett always does stupid things.

We told everyone the name we had come up for our next child and they loved it.

"We have a name too," Rose patted her stomach lovingly.

"Really," I raised my eyebrows. I didn't recall her telling me about this.

"Yes, we named her Alexa Belle McCarty. We liked the name Alexa and I just loved Bella's name, so we made it a little different and we got Alexa Belle," Rosalie told us matter- of- factly. Everyone loved the names and it wasn't long before we sang happy birthday to Chloe. She had on a big smile and looked lovingly at the cake. She fell asleep after I fed her the cake. And everyone was gone after that.

I sat on the couch and rubbed my belly affectionately.


	24. baby shower surprises

DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

I woke up to the baby kicking endlessly. This baby was exhausting. I had put on more pounds with this baby than with Chloe. My feet and back were constantly throbbing. It felt like the baby was sitting on my bladder and kicked me as if I were it's personal soccer ball. Conner was a piece of work.

Edward had woken up too. Since we were snuggled in each other's arms, the baby kicked him awake. I got up to go to the bathroom and Edward fell back to sleep. It was a double baby shower today according to Alice. Saying that Rose and I were having our baby showers together was too long in her opinion.

I took a relaxing shower and put on a midnight blue long, summer dress and silver sandals. I put on some light make up and walked into the bathroom. And there stood Edward looking me up and down; his eyes landing on my stomach. He always had the biggest smile when he saw my stomach. I just rolled my eyes. This was my usual reaction.

"Hello, love," He said gently. He kissed me and of course my stomach. "Hey there, Conner." My stomach kicked.

The guys were on strict orders from Alice to stay in their homes. I was disappointed. I knew there was going to be attention on me and the idea did appeal to me at all. When I found out this was also Rose's baby shower, I felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She liked all attention except the paparazzi; which was understandable.

I checked on Chloe who was still sound asleep. I went into the kitchen for something to eat. Even though, it had to be light because the baby shower was a brunch. Edward came in with sweatpants and a wife beater. His hair was dripping water; evidence that he took a shower. He ate something too.

The time was spent either making out like hormonal teenagers or Edward talking to Conner. Chloe had woken up but unfortunately I had to go. I said a quick hello and goodbye to her and made my way to Rose's apartment. Alice and Jasper moved out because it was more convenient for them. Jasper was an interning at one of the top therapist offices in the country and Alice was working as an assistant to a high- end boutique owner. Their apartment was closer to their job.

I reached my destination and knocked on the door. It was swiftly opened to reveal a stunning, pregnant Rosalie in short, purple dress. She had black gladiators on. She reached over and picked up her purse and we were off.

We walked to Norma's. It was a restaurant that served breakfast, brunch, and lunch. I hadn't eaten there before, but I was told that it was very chic and had great food. We grabbed a taxi and made small talk; but nothing of importance. You could tell that she was excited for the arrival of Alexa Belle.

We arrived at the restaurant and paid the cab driver. We walked in and told the martyr the baby shower we were here for. She led us to a circular table and there sat our family and friends. I noticed that we were the only ones there, so Alice must have rented the whole place out.

"Rose! Bella!" exclaimed Alice. She was dancing her way over to us in a violet, print skirt and gray embellished tank top. We greeted her back with the same enthusiasm. We thanked her and she waved it off as no big deal.

Rosalie and I went around the table greeting everyone. I only recognized Sophia, my mother, and Esme. The others were aunts of Rosalie and Edward. They gushed over our huge bellies and couldn't help but notice that this explained Alice's hyperness. We ordered our food and I ordered breakfast quesadillas. I finally figured the reason why we had to rent out the whole place.

Everyone was telling embarrassing memories of Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. Thankfully my mother or Esme decided to add use as one of their victims. Rose and I opened presents. I got a ton of clothes for Conner and Esme told us she would decorate nurseries as well as giving us a gift card for an exclusive baby boutique.

The day ended all too soon and everyone got up to say their goodbyes. Esme offered Rose and I a ride to our homes and I was grateful. When she arrived at my house, I asked if she wanted to come inside, but she politely refused saying that she had a private jet to catch in a couple of hours.

It didn't surprise me; this was our lifestyle. I made my way to my apartment. I just wanted to see my baby girl already. Oh and Edward too. I walked in and Chloe ran to me. I couldn't pick her up because of my stomach. Edward came over and gave me a kiss and picked up Chloe. She hugged me.

"Hi momma," she said.

"Hi baby," I responded. Edward put her down and she whispered, "Hi Cowner," to my stomach. She was doing this a lot. Chloe went back to her toys and Edward kissed me, but I pulled back before it was a full make-out session. He pouted, but I winked. He immediately got the hint and perked up.

I told him the embarrassing stories I had recently learned and he blushed. That I had to laugh at. He forbid those stories to ever come out again. I agreed. For now.

I made dinner and we ate. Chloe had one of those pre-made baby meals. She reluctantly, but thankfully didn't throw a temper tantrum. I gave her a bath and put her too sleep. She went to sleep right away.

I took a shower and washed my hair. I towel dried my hair so it would remain tamable tomorrow. I put on my pajamas. As always, Conner demanded to have a late night snack. I opened the door and was appalled to see rose petals down the hallway. But there were pieces of paper as well.

I bent down and picked one up.

_There is only one happiness in life. To love and to be loved – George Sand_

The pregnancy hormones decided to make their presence known and caused me to be on the verge of tears. I followed the rose petals to the next know. I picked this one up as well.

"_When you are in love, you cant fall asleep because reality is better than your dreams"-Dr. Seuss_

It was getting harder to control my emotions. I went to the next note.

"_Your words are my food; your breath is my wine. You are everything to me," – Sarah Berndhart _

It was now the end of the hallway. I kept my eyes on the trail on the trail of roses. From what I can tell, I was going to land in the kitchen. The apartment was dimly lit by candles. I saw another note and rushed over to it.

_"So dear I love him that with him, all deaths I could endure. Without him, live no life."  
-- William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet_

I should have known that he would have thrown something that represented the love of my books. I followed the same process and picked up the piece of paper.

"_Two souls with but a single thought, Two hearts that beat as one." – Friedrich Halm_

I was at the entryway of the kitchen now. I followed the train of rose petals with me eyes. They stopped once they had reached the island. I frowned; I didn't want them to end. A giggle caught my attention. I was taken aback at the scene in front of me.

There stood Chloe with a cupids outfit on. She had a note in her hand and was extending it towards me with a smile on her face. I wobbled over to her and grabbed the paper and read it.

"_As we grow older together, As we continue to change with age, There is one thing that will never change. . . I will always keep falling in love with you_." – _Karen Clodfelder _

I smiled at the piece of paper and let the tears silently fall. I looked up at Chloe and watched as she look behind me and giggled. I turn my body in that direction.

Edward was kneeling on the ground in a tux. My hand flew up to my mouth to smother a gasp. He was not about to do what he was going to do. Oh god I am not even thinking right!

He reached over to his pocket and took out a black velvet box.

"The first time I saw you my life had meaning. I watched as other love stuck couples spent their time in total bliss. You came into my life and your mere presence fulfilled my wishes. Your beauty kept me entranced. Your eyes were so easy to get lost in. My hands just wanted to get lost in your long, mahogany locks. You were so different from the other girls. By one look you had me in the palm of your hands. When you leave, my heart remembers the time where I let you go. Where I had acted so stupid and ignored the voice telling me to have you in my arms," Edward told me gently.

"And now I think you have left one too many times. I want to stay with you forever. For you to be sole fully mine. Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

I didn't know what to say so to say me from embarrassment, I just nodded. He opened the box to reveal the most stunning ring I have ever seen. It was so simple, so me. He slid it on to my finger. The perfect fit. He kissed me with so much force and I eagerly responded.

"Eww," I heard Chloe say. We pulled apart and laughed. I looked at my newly titled fiancé.


	25. arrivals and bridesmaids

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

My ears still rung from the screams that were elicited from Rose and Alice and that had been a couple of weeks ago. Of course, Alice had to be the wedding planner. You could tell both of them wanted to get married, but I knew it was coming soon.

I was on my way to the hospital. The due date passed and they wanted to get this baby out before Conner gets any bigger. Edward was driving and was absolutely excited. Wait until he sees what will be going on in my lower region, and lets see if he will be jumping for joy. We got to the hospital and of course had to fill out the horrendous amount of paperwork. I was in a hospital gown and the drugs to induce the pregnancy.

The contractions were getting unbearable and it seemed like forever before I was allowed to have something to ease the pain. The gang came in to say hi before they went in. Chloe was by far the cutest little thing when she was talking to me.

"_You okay, momma?" Chloe asked me while running her small hand up and down my cheek. Her green eyes glistening with worry._

"_I'm okay sweetie. Conner's coming today," I reassured her. Her eyes brightened again at the prospect of seeing Conner. _

"_Cowner!" She cheered happily. The whole room was in laughter._

Finally the damn doctor told me I was fully dilated and I can finally push. Edward was now holding my hand and was now looking a little nauseated. Ha, I was right! With every contraction that came, I pushed. After a lot of sweat and tears, all of them coming for me of course, the cries of baby Conner filled the room. Through nearly shut eyes, I saw Edward cut the umbilical cord with the biggest grin on his face.

The nurses whipped the baby boy away to clean him and Edward gave me a short, but passionate kiss on the lips. After a few minutes of wailing from the corner of the room, Conner had quieted down and was wrapped in a soft, blue blanket and given to me to hold. He was a beautiful baby with bright penny colored hair. He fluttered his eyes to reveal blue eyes that appear in most newborn babies.

Edward looked down at us and a tear ran down his cheek. There was never a time he looked more beautiful. I handed baby Conner to him and he gladly took the newborn.

I had welcomed another beautiful baby in the world. One named Conner Noel Cullen.

Rose, Alice, and their significant others came in to see the baby. I probably looked like crap, but I didn't give a damn because of the state of exhaustion I was in. They cooed over little Conner. By the way Rosalie was running her hand up and down her growing stomach; you could tell she couldn't wait to be a mother.

Chloe had come in as well and was unbelievably super quiet. She little pink lips formed in to a shape of an 'o' and her eyes widen. I chuckled at her expression. Well, I was half asleep, so I think I chuckled.

The days I spent in the hospital flew by and I was finally allowed to go home and take Conner with me. Of course, there were paparazzi. We hurriedly went into the Audi and where at the apartment in seconds. I fed Conner and put him in the old guestroom that was now the new nursery. There was a green stripe running across the white walls. A giraffe and tree was painted and chocolate brown curtains. A carpet was bright green with brown circles on it. The crib was dark, stained wood. Esme had done a wonderful job.

I put my sleeping newborn baby in his new crib and tucked him in for the next two hours. Edward came up behind me and wrapped his hands behind my waist.

"He looks just like you," I whispered. I was glad about that, not wanting to ruin our children's looks with my boring genes.

"He has your nose," Edward offered. He wasn't even convinced. I turned around and gave him a peck on the lips.

"You want another one?" I asked. His eyes brightened at the prospect of having another child. Wait, until he went through the sleepless nights. He nodded and shook my head. He pouted his lips. I kissed him successfully distracting him from him begging having another one. I loved my children, but to get them out was too much pain.

"I love you," I said against his lips. He smiled, "I know."

_A month later_

Conner was now a month old. And was way bigger than Chloe ate his age. But then again, he is a boy. Edward was happy having a son. He played with him and told him stories all the time. I was now taking law classes online, while Edward was still going to NYU. Sophia was officially 'fired' but we our relationship had not changed. She and her beau were as happy as ever and were living together.

Rosalie was now an official mother. She gave birth to little Alexa Belle McCarty two weeks ago. She had Emmett's dark hair and Rosalie's blue eyes. I had showed Conner to Alexa and he was completely engrossed. He touched her cheek and Emmett snatched Alexa away, yelling that Conner was sexually harassing her.

I was now holding Conner in my arms. He was looking up at me with the green eyes that was now becoming a signature in the children that Edward and I make.

I was savoring theses moments because I was leaving with Alice and Rose to go try on bridesmaid dresses. My wedding was in 3 months and Alice insisted I been in the wedding process despite the fact that Rose and I gave birth to newborns. Edward was going to take care of both Chloe and Conner all by himself for the first time. I couldn't like that I wasn't nervous.

Edward came home and dropped his textbooks on the kitchen island. He came over and kissed me. He said hello to the kids. Gosh, I sound so old! It wasn't long before I could hear Alice's little fist knocking on the door. I grabbed my purse and said goodbye before going with her and Rose to the shop.

We took a cab and arrived at the store. I left Alice to do everything because she knew every detail of the wedding. She has told me every single thing she knows, but honestly I am always dying of exhaustion these days that my ears don't function.

"Bella, look I found the perfect one," Alice yelled happily. She showed me a blue strapless dress. I loved it and I already knew that Alice and Rose looked good in anything. The tailors took care of fixing the dress to hug the perfect bodies that belong to my best friends. We picked out the shoes and I was on my way home. On my way back to my family.


	26. I hear wedding bells

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**(I AM SOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!) IM TAKING AP COURSES AND MY MIND DOESN'T FUNCTION HALF OF THE TIME... BEAR WITH ME.**

I woke up to the hotel in the Hamptons. I had finally figured out where my wedding was taking place and I was constantly reminded where. I wasn't familiar with this prestigious New York places. On cue, Alice burst through the double doors with Rosalie, Sophia, and Esme. Chloe was still sleeping and she was now going to be the precious flower girl. At first I was worried, but Alice said she was going to be on her best behavior and I never bet against Alice.

"Up, up, up!" Alice commanded and all but dragged me out of the comforting and incredibly soft bed. I took a shower and washed my hair. I walked into the living room of my suite with a robe on and saw that there were hairdressers carrying blow-dryers and brushes as their weapons. As well as manicurists and makeup artists. It was our own mini spa.

Alice pushed me down on a chair and the hairdresser went right to work. I could feel the heat of the blow-dryer on my scalp and the smell of my shampoo was all around me. The other girls were getting their own spa treatment as well. I barely registered one of the manicurists take my hand and begin to work on them. Finally my hands and hair were done and so were the girls.

Chloe was already awake and was getting her little nails done. She loved it. Her hair was clipped back by a white bow. The makeup artists did our makeup and they finally let me see myself in the mirror.

I was surprised at the image before me my hair was slightly pulled back while my hair was in curls. The hairstylists made it seem as if the white flowers in my hair were keeping it all together. My make up was simple which I was grateful for. I was slightly worried about what Alice told these people. I noticed that tears were gathering in my eyes and I knew Alice would have a heart attack if I had eyeliner going down my cheeks, so I pushed them back.

I turned around and saw all the girl with smiles on their faces. I just knew that I had on my face as well. "Pretty momma," Chloe said.

I smile down at my beloved little girl. She was sharing this day with me and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Okay! We're running late. We need to get you in your dress and down the aisle!" exclaimed Alice. She of course had to ruin our little "moment." She pushed me back into the hotel bedroom where I failed to notice that Alice had put the dresses in theirs. I heard knock at the door and assumed it was the photographer. I was right.

I sat on the small couch located at the end of the bed and picked up Chloe. She sat on my lap and showed me her pretty blue nails. I heard the several clicks and the white flashes coming from the photographer, but it was only me and Chloe.

Rosalie and Alice put on the bridesmaid dresses we had picked out. Sophia and Esme had gone to their hotel room with their significant other. Them lucky bitches!

The photographer snapped photo after photo and I was glad that he didn't tell them to pose in a certain way. Next up was Chloe, but she flat out refused to change.

"Chloe get in the dress now," I said in my stern voice. I hated to scold my children but Alice would make Chloe flat out cry if I didn't handle the situation. She agreed hesitantly when she saw that she had no choice. I gave her an encouraging smile.

She looked like an angel with the little white dress that she had on. It was finally my turn.

I put on my white dress. It had a medium sized strap going across my chest and it had a white ribbon under my chest. One side had a strap while the other didn't. And it had a slight train. I loved it.

The photographer took pictures as I finished the final details. I put on pearl earrings that had a small blue diamond. And I was ready to go. From the balcony view I could see the guests arriving and taking their seats.

My wedding was taking place on the beach and the reception was going to be in a tent further down the beach.

"Your father is here," Alice called, breaking me out of my thought. I walked towards the entryway barefoot. I was going to be barefoot for the ceremony, but the reception I was going to wear diamond encrusted flats that soon to be mother- in – law insisted I wear, much to my dismay.

Charlie was there in a tan suit and light blue shirt. He was carrying a giggling Chloe. I smiled at the scene.

"Hello, dad," I greeted him as I pecked his cheek. He smiled and returned his attention back to Chloe who was demanding his attention. I laughed.

"Okay! Lets go. All the guests have arrived. Chop Chop," Alice commanded and clapped at the same time. She gave me my bouquet of blue hydrangeas. Rose and Alice had a smaller bouquet of the same flower. We quickly walked down to the beach by a hidden exit so I wouldn't be seen.

We took a carriage that covered me from view to the location of the ceremony. I peeked through the white linen and saw my mom and Phil walking down the aisle as well as Esme and Carlisle. I couldn't see my husband to be to clearly but I knew he was the most handsomest man on the earth at this moment. Jasper, who was his best man, was standing right next to him and Emmett was standing there with a goofy grin on his face. Alice had now sent Chloe down the aisle and she as predicted was a very good flower girl. The white roses dropped from her hand and laid beautifully on the tan sand.

Alice followed behind her with a big smile, then Rose. Finally it my turn and my dad stepped out. I let my foot come out which had barefoot sandal that was made out of pearls. I felt the hardwood of the boardwalk. I was fully out of the carriage and my arm was linked with my father's. We walked down the stairs and my feet touched the warm sand. 'Here Comes the Bride,' was faintly heard and I gave everyone a timid smile as I walked closer to the love of my life.

I saw Sophia carrying my precious Conner who was wearing a white linen outfit. I could see Edward now. He was shuffling his feat and he had a smile plastered on his face. I think if you killed his puppy the smile wouldn't even falter. Finally for what seemed like endless hours, I was standing beside Edward as my dad gave me 'officially away'.

The priest began the ceremony and I looked up at Edward. He mouth 'I love you' and I of course had to blush. We exchanged vows. And Edward crashed his lips down to mine as soon as the word 'kiss' came out of the priest's mouth. We kissed for what seemed like hours, and we stopped once we heard Emmett's boisterous laugh. We walked down aisle hand in hand as rice was thrown at us.

After many congratulations and photos later, we were headed to the reception. We followed the path that was outlined with vanilla candles. I slipped on my flats and we danced the rest of the night away.

It seemed like minutes before I was off to the airport for my honeymoon. I said goodbye to everyone and threw my bouquet and Rosalie being the tall gorgeous blonde that she is caught it. Emmett's smile didn't falter. I wouldn't be surprised if they were married when we got back.

Edward led me to the car and I got in. He rested his hands against the car and kissed me deeply

"Mine, forever" He whispered against my lips.


	27. epilouge

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHENIE MEYER DOES.**

**Sixteen years later…**

"Conner, Chloe, Violet! Let's go!" I yelled from the foyer. Edward was outside loading in the car loading the towels and other things. We now lived in the Hamptons and he was a doctor at the local hospital and worked at the free clinic. I was a stay at home mom, but I did have my law degree and helped my dad from time to time.

These past few years have been amazing with Edward.We had one more child and we named her Violet McKenzie. She was thirteen years old and her brother Conner was really overprotective, much to her annoyance and Edward's satisfaction.

Chloe came down the stairs in shorts and a tank top and the halter straps of her bathing suit showing. Chloe was now seventeen years old and was more like me at that age. She was shy and quiet around new people. She was mommy's angel though and we were very close.

"Is Conner or Violet coming anytime soon?" I asked her. I was getting very impatient. And she smiled a sorry smile.

"Conner is trying to find Violet a bathing suit suitable for a nun to wear," Chloe explained while rolling eyes. I should have known.

"Conner leave your sister alone! This is a pool party with family, not church with the pope." I heard Violent give a scream of triumph and came running down the stairs. She was similarly dressed as Chloe but her shorts were cotton. Her bronze hair was long and her brown eyes were gleaming. Conner followed after her carrying various pieces of clothing. I think one of them was a coat. I rolled my eyes but let it slide, as long as we got out and on the road.

We walked to the car and I saw Edward sitting in the front seat of the car looking as sexy as ever. It took all of my control not to grab him by the collar and take him upstairs. The kids pilled up in the back of our SUV and we were finally on our way.

We were going to Rosalie and Emmet's house. They were having a little get together, which included Alice and Jasper and their parents. We finally arrived to the big house that was located right by the beach but it also had a pool. We walked straight in not needing a key and walked to the sliding doors at the back of the house.

I could here the laughter and the conversations. We walked outside and Alice was the first one to pipe up.

"Well, Well, look who decided to bless us with their presence," she said in an exaggerated tone. I stuck my tongue out at her and she laughed it off and proceeded to watch her husband of fourteen years and her thirteen year old twin sons. Their names were Riley Elias and Ryan Carter. They had Jasper's blond her and a mixture of both their parent eyes. Edward grabbed my hand and led us to his parents. Carlisle and Esme still looked like movie stars. We said hello and so did Chloe, Conner, and Violet. It wasn't long before the party was in full session.

Conner and his long time girlfriend, Alexa, were talking to each other and of course Emmett was keeping an eye on them. Rosalie and he had two more children after Alexa. They had a boy named Luke Carson and he had Rosalie's blond hair and blue eyes. His was curly like Emmett's and would grow up to be just like his father. And just as quickly she gave birth to Luke, Rosalie was pregnant once again with another baby girl. She was four years old and looked like a baby version of Rose. They had named her Scarlett Grace.

Edward wrapped his hands around me and placed me so I was on his lap.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?" I was puzzled. I don't remember doing anything.

"For giving me everything," he replied and kissed me deeply.


End file.
